Inugami
by HauR
Summary: En una época en donde aún se creía en las historias del folclore japonés se produce el misterioso encuentro entre dos jóvenes, la colegiala, Shizuru y la reservada Natsuki. Una reunión que de bueno no traerá nada para ninguna de las dos...
1. Chapter 1

**INUGAMI**

"_La Leyenda del Ainu inu"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Los Ainu son una tribu casi extinta en Japón, la cual se encontraba distribuida principalmente en Hokkaido y hacia el Norte de Honshu. Basándome en esa cultura les traigo una historia que se sale un poco de mi estilo, pero prometo que no será aburrida ni pretenciosa._

* * *

_Capítulo 1._

Es en momentos como este cuando mi memoria ya cansada y escasa, vuelve a evocarme a aquellos días en los que solía ser una jovenzuela, justo como estos niños a quienes ahora cuido con tanta devoción. El cielo se encuentra nublado, pero no es sólo eso lo que me trae tantos recuerdos, sino el hecho del aire que el ambiente carga, es en este mes cuando se siente este olor en el aire. El mes de Octubre tiene una particularidad que siempre ha llamado mi atención, en esta época del año la luna se ve mucho más hermosa en el cielo que en los demás meses, también se siente un particular olor a muerte en el ambiente, que si bien no es molesto, es raro en extremo.

- "_Obaasan cuéntanos un cuento" - _Tantos recuerdos me trae esa expresión...

- "_¿Acaso no son algo mayores ustedes dos?" _

- "_Mou, tus historias son las mejores del mundo obaasan y nunca nos aburren"_

- "_Sí, obaasan, cuéntanos la leyenda del perro"_

- "_¿El inugami?"_

- "_Sí obaasan, Hiro dice que en su familia hay un inugami a lo que yo le respondí que en la nuestra había uno también. El dice que estoy mintiendo, pero yo sé que lo que tú nos cuentas no es mentira"_

- "_Obaasan cuéntanos otra vez esa historia del Ezo..."_

- "_Shizuru-chan, Shingen-kun, al inugami no le gusta que le llamen Ezo"_

- "_¿Cómo le llamamos entonces obaasan?"_

- "_Utari, ellos prefieren que se les llame utari..." - _Natsuki quise decir, pero preferí omitir su nombre delante de los chiquillos.

- "_Utari pues obaasan, cuéntanos sobre el inugami"_

Fue hace exactamente cincuenta años cuando le vi por primera vez, era una mujer de cabello cobalto y de ojos verdes, quien se encontraba acompañada por un perro Ainu. Natsuki se veía como de diecisiete años, pero la verdad era muy diferente, en realidad Natsuki tendría aproximadamente unos setenta y cinco años. Pero para que puedan entenderme tengo que retroceder en el tiempo cincuenta y cinco años, cuando apenas contaba con diez años de edad, el tiempo en que mi nodriza solía contarme las mismas historias con las que he crecido a estos niños.

Mi nodriza era una mujer joven, pero para mí era una mujer ya mayor, como todos los niños era yo quien la veía grande. Era una mujer pelirroja de ojos color violeta, decía no tener a nadie en la vida y esa fue la razón por la que mi padre le contrató para cuidarnos a mí y a mi hermano menor Nobu-kun; su nombre era Tokiha Mai. Nuestra madre murió de una grave enfermedad que no pudo curarse, finalmente sucumbió cuando Nobu-kun apenas tenía tres años. Papá nunca fue el mismo después de que mamá muriera, nunca se volvió a casar, pero tampoco nos podía ver a los ojos, casi nunca estaba en casa y lo único que le agradezco fue que haya traído a Tokiha-han con nosotros. A pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada.

Tokiha-han se encargaba de cuidarnos, alimentarnos y llevarnos a la escuela; era pues nuestra nodriza, dama de compañía o lo que fuere que se le llamara. En realidad fue nuestra familia, la única que se preocupó por nosotros desde que mamá murió.

- "_Ojou-sama, apague su luz ya es tarde"_

- "_Aún quiero leer un poco más Tokiha-han"_

- "_Shizuru Ojou-sama, si su padre se da cuenta que usted sigue despierta seré severamente castigada"_

- "_Dudo mucho que mi padre note nuestra existencia siquiera, Tokiha-han"_

- "_No diga eso Ojou-sama, su padre los quiere mucho"_

- "_Sí claro, nos quiere lejos eso sí"_

- "_Ojou-sama..." - _Tokiha-han sabía que yo tenía razón, aún así siempre trató de que pensara de una forma diferente con respecto a mi honorable padre.

- "_Tokiha-han, ¿me contarías una historia antes de dormir?"_

- "_¿Qué no era Shizuru Ojou-sama algo mayor para esos cuentos?"_

- "_Shizuru Ojou-sama promete que se irá a dormir si su nodriza le cumple su capricho"_

- "_Ojou... ¿Qué historia quiere esta noche?"_

- "_La del inugami"_

- "_¿El Ainu-inu?"_

- "_Sí, quiero oírla nuevamente"_

Los ojos violáceos de Tokiha-han se tornaron grises, tragó saliva dificultosamente y se acercó a mi lado para asegurarse de que estuviera debidamente arropada. Acarició mis cabellos en un gesto extremadamente maternal, justo como solía hacerlo mi difunta madre, tomó aire y comenzó el cuento. La historia decía algo como esto:

"Cuenta la leyenda que había una vez una niña que creció sin un hogar, su padre nunca la reconoció y su madre murió cuando era apenas una recién nacida. Cada que escuchaba esta parte, no podía evitar el pensar en lo similares que eran nuestras vidas; puesto que mi madre murió hace ya muchos años y mi padre es como si no existiera para nosotros. La niña venía de una tribu conocida como Ainu, pero era un híbrido, puesto que su padre era un Wajin. Su padre la rechazó desde el inicio, pero para no desampararla la llevó a su casa diciendo que era parte del programa de reforma de la era Meiji, educar a los Ainu para que se convirtieran a la cultura japonesa y se olvidaran de sus prácticas barbáricas y primitivas. El nombre Wajin que esta niña tenía era Natsuki...

Natsuki creció entre los Matsumae como una sirvienta, privada de su libertad y lejos de su tribu, marginada por los demás japoneses por ser un aborigen, por ser diferente. Natsuki, como los demás utari, tenía la habilidad de hablar con la naturaleza, por lo tanto aún conservaba el vínculo con los Ainu aunque no estuviera cerca de ellos. Su madrina, la deidad Yushkep Kamuy, mantenía comunicación frecuente con la hija de los Ezochi; velando por ella en representación de su madre.

Un día, el corazón de Natsuki fue roto por un ser cruel y despiadado, quien sólo la engañó y se burló de ella. Natsuki clamó venganza y Yushkep se le apareció para ofrecérsela, enseñándole el rito para invocar al inugami. Natsuki convocó al inugami y tomó la vida de todos aquellos que le hicieron daño, pero en especial, la vida de quien le arruinara la existencia en aquella ocasión. Una vez que el inugami terminó con su tarea, él espíritu del perro no pudo volver a su cuerpo puesto que éste se encontraba descompuesto, así que tomó el cuerpo de Natsuki. Desde entonces Natsuki vaga por la Tierra con la apariencia de un humano, pero con las costumbres cazadoras de un perro, de aquí por toda la eternidad"

Siempre que Tokiha-han terminaba de contarme el cuento del inugami, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, cuando le preguntaba a qué era esto, simplemente se limitaba a acariciar mi cabello y me decía que no era nada. Nada importante, que me durmiera porque mañana sería otro día...

Como toda niña, crecí con la fantástica idea de tener un inugami como amigo imaginario, puesto que a papá no le gustaban los animales pero en especial, odiaba a los perros. Pasaba las horas idealizando a mi compañero ideal, el cual seguramente llamaría Natsuki, como el cuento de Tokiha-han, pero mi Natsuki sería el inugami más hermoso de todos. ¡Qué inocente era! Si hubiese sabido en aquellos días lo que estaba pensando probablemente no hubiese albergado en mi interior tales deseos, no sabía que el inugami del que Tokiha-han hablaba no era un espíritu bueno, sino todo lo contrario, era un espíritu lleno de ira y de venganza.

Una mañana, un sonido muy peculiar me levantó puesto que un espanta ánimas se encontraba colgado en el dintel de mi ventana. Cuando abrí los ojos me topé con la sonrisa picarona de Tokiha-han a quien después de darle los buenos días le pregunté para qué había puesto un espanta ánimas en mi ventana, si bien sabía que en Kyoto casi no había viento para que sonara. Tokiha-han me respondió que era para mi protección, que cuando el espanta ánimas se agitara en mi ventana, es porque un Kamui se encontraba afuera tratando de entrar a mi cuarto.

Después de oír esto no supe si darle las gracias o echarme a llorar de miedo, Tokiha-han no dijo más y se retiró a prepararnos el desayuno a mi hermano y a mí. Pasé el resto del tiempo contemplando el artefacto, el cual lucía muy diferente a los que se colgaban en las ventanas del resto de los hogares de Kyoto. Este espanta espíritus tenía ciertamente unos grabados muy diferentes a los demás, puesto que sus dibujos parecían ser de una cultura diferente a la nuestra. Debo confesar que aún conservo entre mis pertenencias el colgante que Tokiha me diera en esa ocasión.

Así pasaron cinco años y yo dejé de ser una niña para convertirme en una mujer, tenía quince años ya, estudiaba en un colegio sumamente exclusivo para hijos de funcionarios japoneses, tenía mucho prestigio el lugar y papá no quería quedar mal ante sus colegas con respecto a nuestra educación. Llevaba pues mi sailor fuku, como se estilaba en aquella época, con largos faldones y con el nudo al frente característico del traje. Estaba en mi último año de secundaria, pronto ingresaría a la escuela media superior para posteriormente estudiar una carrera universitaria.

- "_¿Una carrera universitaria?" - _Intervino Mai-han_ - "Pero Ojou-sama, usted no tiene necesidad de estudiar la universidad, es rica, hermosa y está comprometida con el hijo de un hombre de mayor renombre que su padre"_

- "_No me lo recuerdes Mai-han, aún así no veo lo malo de que yo tenga derecho a estudiar una carrera como cualquier otro estudiante"_

- "_Porque no es bien visto Ojou, usted debe dedicarse únicamente a las labores del hogar"_

- "_Pero soy experta en las labores del hogar, yo no he dicho que voy a descuidar mis deberes como futura esposa, sólo que también me gustaría estudiar la universidad"_

- "_¡Hay señorita! Si su padre se entera pensará que he sido yo quien le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza, ya vio cómo se puso cuando vio el amuleto de la ventana de su cuarto"_

- "_Papá no tiene por qué meterse, yo cumpliré con mis deberes de hija al casarme con Uesugi-san, pero también pretendo continuar con mis estudios para defender el honor Fujino"_

- "_Ojou, para eso está su hermano..."_

- "_¿Nobu-kun? Ese no sabe ni dónde tiene la cabeza"_

- "_¡Te oí Shizuru eres una malvada!"_

- "_¡Nobunaga-sama!" - _Exclamó Mai-han.

- "_Pero si no he dicho ninguna mentira Nobu-kun, no tienes la cabeza para acabar tan siquiera el sexto grado"_

- "_Mou Shizuru eres la peor"_

- "_Se hace tarde, ambos deben ir al colegio antes de que les pesque la lluvia a medio camino y se me resfríen"_

- "_Hasta pronto Mai-han, nos veremos más tarde" _- Respondimos casi al unísono Nobu-kun y yo.

Una vez que me cercioré de que Nobu había entrado al colegio seguí mi camino para llegar al mío, pero unas cuadras antes de llegar, el cielo se ennegreció todavía más y las primeras gotas de lluvia se dejaron caer. Comencé a correr para evitar el mojarme, pero debo admitir que no funcionó para nada, lejos de mantenerme seca comencé a sentir como todo mi uniforme escolar empezaba a quedar empapado. Me detuve para recobrar el aliento, completamente resignada de que todos mis intentos para llegar seca al colegio eran inútiles. De la nada, una silueta se paró junto a mí, protegiéndome de la lluvia con una sombrilla de color negro.

La figura que se encontraba a mi lado era la de una joven algo mayor que yo, de cabello cobalto y de ojos verdes. A nuestros pies se encontraba un simpático canino de color negro, quien asemejaba a un pequeño lobito. La muchacha no vestía uniforme escolar, su indumentaria era muy singular, una extraña bata azul con dibujos muy peculiares le cubría el cuerpo, un obi algo más delgado que lo normal se encontraba anudado en su cintura y llevaba una banda en la cabeza con los mismos dibujos extraños. Al estar cerca de esta persona me sentía intimidada, pese a ser ella quien vestía y se veía diferente a mí.

- "_No tema" - _Dijo ella _- "No voy a hacerle daño, dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre señorita?"_

- "_Fujino... Fujino Shizuru"_

- "_Fujino-san..." - _Me vio con una mirada que de inocente no tenía nada, aún así, no pude evitar perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos.

- "_Debo irme..."_

- "_Perdón, le llevaré a su colegio, andando"_

Así anduvimos los tres todo el camino hacia el colegio, lo más curioso de todo es que no recuerdo haberle dicho en ningún momento a este extraño personaje hacia dónde me dirigía. Aún así, supuse que al no haber muchas escuelas en el rumbo fue fácil para la extraña el saber hacia donde llevarme. Me llamó mucho la atención que mientras caminábamos debajo de la lluvia, nadie más pasó junto a nosotros, sólo éramos el perro, la ojiverde y yo. Un poco tensa, decidí romper el hielo haciéndole algunas preguntas a mi protectora.

- "_¿Es extranjera?"_

- "_No"_

- "_¿Vive por aquí?"_

- "_No" - _¡Demonios! ¿Acaso no sabe responder otra cosa que no sea un no?

- "_¿Puedo saber al menos el nombre de la persona que sostiene el paraguas que me mantiene seca hasta la escuela?"_

- "_..." - _¿Ara? ¿No tiene nombre?

- "_El perro se llama Duran"_

- "_¿Y usted?"_

- "_Kuga"_

- "_Kuga-han hemos llegado, le agradezco sus atenciones, que tenga un buen día"_

- "_Nos volveremos a ver, Shizuru-ojousama..."_

Shizuru-ojousama, así me llamaría ella de ahora en adelante y así se me conocería a partir de ese momento. Esta es pues la verdadera historia del Inugami, la leyenda del Ainu inu, el espíritu del perro de la extinta comunidad de los Ezochi no Ainu. Los ancestros de Kuga Natsuki, la misteriosa chica de aquel día lluvioso y sin duda alguna, mi futuro verdugo...

* * *

**Ainu:** Grupo étnico que se asentó en Japón al norte de Honshu y en la isla de Hokkaido; la palabra significa 'persona'.

**Ezo, Yezo**: Otra forma en que se les conocía a los Ainu.

**Wajin:** La 'raza' que predomina en Japón.

**Ainu inu:** Perro de Ainu o Hokkaido, en realidad es una raza de perro que existe en Japón la cual se dice tener un cierto parecido al Akita.

**Inugami:** Literalmente 'perro Dios', es un espíritu con forma de perro que se dice protege al humano que lo invoca.

**Ezochi no Ainu:** Literalmente los Ainu de Ezochi, Ezochi era como se le conocía a Hokkaido en la antiguedad.

**Utari:** Camarada.

_**N/A:** Aunque todavía falta un poco para el mejor mes del año, me adelanto y traigo el primer capítulo de esta bizarra historia que se me ocurrió por estar investigando otras cosas. En realidad sólo subí el primer capítulo porque sino la idea me iba a fastidiar mucho en la cabeza y me resultaría imposible terminar la historia que estoy escribiendo actualmente. Eso significa que la continuación de ésta no será hasta que Eiserne Kreuz no finalice; además de que las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas. _


	2. Chapter 2

**INUGAMI**

"_La Leyenda del Ainu inu"_

_Capítulo 2._

Cuando mis remembranzas me retornan al Japón del pasado, irremediablemente mis recuerdos me llevan justo al periodo en el que viví los mejores momentos de mi juventud. En aquellos días Japón cursaba su 'época dorada', puesto que el ejército norteamericano había abandonado su total ocupación a nuestro territorio, para radicar en Okinawa. Nuestra moneda estaba en vías de reponerse y nuestro sistema político era uno más occidental. En aquella época contaba con quince años y cursaba el primer año de la escuela media superior.

Si la memoria no me falla, fue en Octubre de 1960 cuando tuve un inesperado encuentro rumbo al colegio. Una muchacha de cabello negro, ojos marrones y tez muy blanca se digiría en dirección opuesta a mí, sin embargo ella no notó mi presencia debido a que leía un libro mientras caminaba, yo por mi parte, por estarle viendo no pude evitar el terrible impacto que causó nuestro descuido. Avergonzada, la chica se levantó y me tendió la mano para que la tomase para incorporarme del suelo, ya más de cerca, esta estudiante me pareció idéntica a la extraña que me encontrase en el curso escolar anterior, aquella chica que se identificara como Kuga.

- "_L-lo lamento, es que andaba leyendo, yo... lo siento mucho" _

- "_Ha sido culpa mía andar distraida, no te culpes por ello" - _Contesté casi inmediatamente de que ella se disculpara conmigo.

- "_Aún así..." - _¿En verdad era ella?

- "_Disculpa, ¿ya nos conocíamos?" - _Pregunté.

- "_No lo creo, recién me transfirieron de Tokyo y soy nueva en la ciudad. Acabo de ingresar a la escuela pública de Kamo..."_

- "_Tokyo, ¿en esta época del año?"_

- "_Mis padres viajan mucho..." - _Dijo algo sonrojada, para cortar abruptamente con el tema comentó lo siguiente_ - "Su uniforme es de Hanamachi Gakuen, he oído que es una escuela de mucho prestigio"_

- "_Sí bueno, tiene el prestigio de que sales con el **juzu** listo para intercambiarlo..."_

- "_Ojousama, no debería decir esas cosas..." - _Ojousama... _- "¡Ah!"_

- "_¿Qué pasa?"_

- "_Se suponía que debía llegar con mayor anticipación a mi clase, lo lamento ojousama, debo irme..."_

- "_¡Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre!"_

- "_¡Kuga Saeko!"_

Kuga Saeko, así que ese era su nombre, a pesar de tener un enorme parecido con aquella extraña de la mañana lluviosa, esta muchacha no parecía ser la misma persona. El color de sus ojos, su manera de hablar; son muy distintos. Inclusive esta chica parece mucho más vivaz que la Kuga del otro día, aunque posiblemente sean parientes, después de todo no hay muchos Kuga por aquí. Espero verla mañana y en cuanto le vea preguntarle sobre aquella Kuga de la vestimenta extranjera.

En cuanto llegué al colegio un grupo de colegialas me rodeó de inmediato, a pesar de que soy de nuevo ingreso me he vuelto muy popular entre las estudiantes de Hanamachi, inclusive las senpai parecen identificarme de inmediato. Lo más probable es que se deba al apellido de mi padre, quien forma parte del gabinete de nuestro primer ministro en la ciudad de Tokyo; aunque aún sin serlo, los Fujino tenemos una antiguedad histórica en la ciudad, puesto que descendemos de una línea del clan Takeda, nosotros provenimos de los Matsumae.

Esta mañana he sido mandada a llamar por una profesora del instituto, ella me ha pedido ayuda para asistirle en el club que le fue asignado por nuestro director, el club de drama. Le he dicho a la profesora que yo me había afiliado al club de la ceremonia del té, pero ella insistió en que la carga de trabajo era mucha y que nadie mejor que yo para ayudarle. Ayumi-sensei me aseguró que al finalizar el club me daría créditos extra que mejorarían mi archivo personal, realmente donde le viera no podía negarme. A la salida del colegio las compañeras del club de drama tendrían un ensayo general, todas estaban a la expectativa puesto que la obra que iban a representar sería en conjunto con las estudiantes del club de drama de la escuela de Kamo. ¿No era de este colegio Kuga-han?

Pues más tardaba yo en preguntarme que la misma Kuga-han en aparecerse a las puertas del colegio con un grupo de estudiantes de su escuela. Ayumi-sensei se adelantó y recibió a las invitadas, quienes venían en compañia de su profesora, Ikeda-sensei. El cuchicheo de las senpai de mi colegio se hizo notar, puesto que nada más ver a sus compañeras de reparto en nuestro colegio comenzaron a comentar entre sí. Las estudiantes de élite de nuestro club de drama hicieron muecas a las recién llegadas, puesto que muchas de estas señoritas venían de buenas familias y estaban en contra de participar con la escuela pública.

Pero si la idea de actuar junto con las estudiantes de Kamo Gakuen era una idea descabellada, el participar a lado de Kuga-han les parecía todavía más repugnante. ¿La razón? Kuga-han era tokyota, la gente de Kyoto suele ver por debajo del hombro a la gente que no es de la ciudad, pero aparte de esto, a los tokyotas se les desprecia un poco más. En cuanto Kuga-han me vio me saludó a la distancia, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, acto que no pasó desapercibido por mis compañeras de instituto.

- "_Fujino-sama" - _¡Cómo odiaba ese nombre! _- "¿Conoces a esa muchacha?"_

- "_¿Hablas de Kuga-han?"_

- "_Entonces has oído hablar de ella"_

- "_En realidad no, sólo he intercambiado unas palabras con ella esta mañana"_

- "_Fujino-sama no debería juntarse con esa gente, menos con esa chica"_

- "_Ara, ¿eso por qué Shinohara-han?"_

- "_Kuga-han es..."_

- "_Fujino-san venga aquí, necesito de su ayuda por favor" - _Interrumpió Ayumi-sensei.

- "_Enseguida estoy con usted sensei; Shinohara-han disculpe"_

Me dediqué el resto de la tarde a asistir a Ayumi-sensei, coordinando a las compañeras encargadas del vestuario, escenografía y por supuesto a las del elenco principal. Casi no tuve tiempo de interactuar con Kuga-han, pero sí tuve la oportunidad de verle actuar, curiosamente su actuación tenía un nivel mucho más elevado que el de nuestro instituto. Pero no sólo era eso, Kuga-han tenía un aire diferente al resto de su clase incluso, se veía más madura, su voz cargaba tonos mucho más bajos y definitivamente era mucho más hermosa que las demás. Ara, ¿dije hermosa?

Los ensayos terminaron y todas las estudiantes se retiraron a descansar, Ayumi-sensei me pidió que me quedara un poco más, así que cuando terminamos nos despedimos y emprendí el largo camino a casa. Aunque ese camino no lo recorrí sola, a las puertas del instituto se encontraba Kuga-han, quien al verme sonrió algo nerviosa.

- "_¿Acaso Kuga-han me estaba esperando?"_

- "_Algo por el estilo"_

- "_¿Eso es un sí o un no?"_

- "_Siento que estoy en deuda con usted ojousama, por eso la acompañaré hasta su casa para asegurarme de que llegue bien"_

- "_Ara, qué caballerosa"_

- "_¡No es una acto de caballerosidad!"_

- "_Si Kuga-han lo dice..."_

- "_¡Andando ojousama!"_

- "_Me llamo Fujino Shizuru"_

- "_Shizuru-ojousama entonces"_

- "_No me llames ojousama"_

- "_Vamos Shizuru-ojousama" _- ¡Qué terca!

A pesar de que Kuga-han no hablaba mucho, como pude le saqué algo de información personal. Fue así como me enteré de que su padre era un individuo muy importante en Tokyo, pero debido a su trabajo la vida de él y la de su familia estaba constantemente en peligro. Así que ambos padres decidieron enviar a Kuga-han a Kyoto a vivir con una tía, sin embargo Kuga-han dice que su tía viaja todo el tiempo. A pesar de que Kuga-han parecía sincera, algo me decía que me estaba mintiendo, aún así decidí ignorar mi intuición y me dejé llevar por el relato de la tokyota.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Fujino, Tokiha-han se encontraba en la puerta, molesta me dijo que no eran horas para estar fuera de la casa. Le expliqué a Tokiha-han cómo se habían presentado las cosas y quise presentarle a Kuga-han, pero misteriosamente esta había desaparecido...

* * *

- "_Bienvenida a casa Saeko-chan"_

- "_Estoy en casa"_

- "_¿Has conocido a la hija de los Matsumae?"_

- "_Fujino Shizuru es su nombre, mi señora"_

- "_¿Oíste Duran? ¡Qué coincidencia! Inclusive se parece mucho a la Shizuru de mi época"_

- "_Ten cuidado Seta, las coincidencias no existen"_

- "_Tranquilo Duran, no es la primera Matsumae ni la última de la que me encargo..."_

- "_Natsuki-sama, Shizuru-ojousama parece ser una buena persona"_

- "_Yo no he dicho lo contrario"_

- "_¿Qué hará cuando la vea, Natsuki-sama?"_

- "_Ve a descansar Saeko-chan, estate tranquila, nada malo le pasará a tu Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_Me retiro entonces, buenas noches Natsuki-sama, Duran"_

_*******_

- "_Parece haber simpatizado con la hija de los Matsumae, ¿no crees que eso sea malo Seta?"_

- "_Para nada Duran, al contrario, el que Shizuru confíe en Saeko me parece excelente"_

- "_Pero si Saeko-chan tiene sentimientos por la hija de los Matsumae..."_

- "_Tranquilo, durante la posesión sabré distinguir entre mis sentimientos y los de Saeko, no habrá problema alguno"_

- "_Ten cuidado Seta"_

- "_Te estás haciendo viejo Duran"_

- "_La vieja eres tú, que llevas noventa años entre los vivos"_

- "_Tengo hambre, ¿salimos a cazar?"_

- "_Todavía no es luna llena"_

- "_¡Qué aburrido eres!"_

- "_La doncella... ¿Has tenido noticias de ella?"_

- "_Todavía no es su turno de participar en el juego, pero me presentaré a su debido tiempo. Después de todo Mai está tan metida en esto como yo..."_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **Mil disculpas por el capítulo anterior, sé que ha causado confusión pero esta historia fue hecha con ese propósito; está llena de misterios que se irán desvelando poco a poco. El episodio anterior realmente era un 'piloto' de lo que sería toda la historia, en realidad sólo era el prólogo. A partir de este capítulo es cuando comenzamos ya más en forma el fic, supongo que este tiene un poco más de estructura que el anterior, aunque no dudo que haya parecido confuso al final. Pensando en esto último, he decidido poner una pequeña guía de personajes, de esta manera las dudas serán menos._

_**Fujino Shizuru:**__ Hija de un funcionario muy importante en Tokyo (su padre radica ahí), estudia en un colegio para señoritas de mucho prestigio en la ciudad de Kyoto. Tiene 15 años, vive con su hermano menor Nobu y con su nodriza Tokiha Mai. _(19-12-1944)

_**Kuga Saeko:** Saeko estudia el segundo año de la educación media superior en Kamo Gakuen la cual es una escuela pública. Saeko es una chica misteriosa, excelente actriz y única heredera de la fortuna de la familia Kuga. Tiene 17 años, vive con Duran y con Natsuki. _ (15-08-1943)_  
_

_**Natsuki: ** Es la protectora de Kuga Saeko puesto que hizo un pacto con ella dos años atrás, tanto ella como Duran le brindan protección a Saeko mientras que ella les da asilo y comida en su hogar en Kyoto. En realidad Natsuki es un ser sobrenatural que busca venganza, tiene alrededor de noventa años pero dejó de envejecer a los 20, Natsuki no puede morir puesto que ya está muerta. _(15-08-1865)_  
_

_**Duran:** Es el espíritu acompañante de Natsuki, tiene la forma de un perro Ainu pero cuando se transforma se convierte en un lobo. Al igual que Natsuki no suele salir de día, pero aún si lo hace, no puede ser visto por los ojos de un ser humano común. Duran es un perro que no ha perdido la capacidad del habla, por lo que tiene la habilidad de comunicarse con su ama verbalmente, acostumbra llamar a Natsuki bajo el nombre de **Seta**._

_**Tokiha Mai: ** La nodriza de Shizuru, Mai acostumbraba contarle historias a Shizuru cuando esta era una niña. Aparenta tener alrededor de 20 años, tiene a su cargo cuidar de los Fujino, pero detrás de la doncella se encuentra un pasado muy oscuro. _(22-07-1866)_  
_

**Juzu:**_ Rosario japonés que se intercambia en la ceremonia del matrimonio._

_**Inugami:** Dícese en el folclore japonés que un inugami es el espíritu de un perro que regresa para servirle y obedecerle a su amo en todo lo que le pida. Para obtener un inugami basta enterrar a tu perro bajo tierra pero dejando que la cabeza quede por fuera, alrededor del animal se deja comida para estimular su apetito aunque nunca jamás se le alimente. Hay varias versiones a partir de este punto, unas dicen que esperes a que el perro muera y el espíritu entonces, regresará muerto de hambre y te obedecerá a cambio de comida. Otras versiones dicen que después de tres días y tres noches de que el perro esté enterrado, se le decapita y es así como el animal se convierte en un inugami. _

_ En todas las versiones se menciona el hecho de que el perro es un fiel servidor del amo, pero la suerte amorosa de este (por alguna extraña razón son mujeres las que controlan al inugami), será desastrosa. Nótese que el inugami es un espíritu de 'venganza', similar al perro de _Yuzuriha Nekoi_ en **'X'** de _CLAMP_, aunque en teoría no es un dechado de virtudes el espíritu, no con los demás al menos. Se piensa que el problema de convocar a un inugami es que cuando el espíritu finaliza la enmienda del amo, el animal trata de regresar a su cuerpo pero al encontrarse este muerto, se queda atrapado en el mundo de los vivos, poseyendo a veces el cuerpo de su propio amo. Como detalle cultural, este es un mito japonés y los Ainu se supone son una tribu con sus propias mitologías, aunque ellos consideran al perro como un animal salvaje, peligroso y con un cierto parecido a los humanos._


	3. Chapter 3

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 3._

Han transcurrido siete días desde que me incorporé al club de drama, los ensayos se han vuelto todavía más extenuantes de lo que fueron los primeros días, llegando incluso, a abarcar tiempo extra de mi horario. El club de la ceremonia del té al cual inicialmente me afiliara, parece haber dejado ya de protestar debido a mi irremediable ausencia, es un hecho que Ayumi-sensei no iba a soltarme así de fácil y no sólo era debido a mi asistencia en su programa de actividades, sino también porque yo era la única que podía interactuar con todo el elenco sin ningún problema.

Tal y como inicialmente yo comentara, Kamo Gakuen era una escuela pública, mientras que nosotras asistimos a Hanamachi, un colegio privado de los más antiguos de Kyoto. Sin embargo se ha dado últimamente este tipo de programas en donde las alumnas de escuelas diferentes participan en actividades culturales conjuntas. Lamentablemente Kamo y Hanamachi resultan ser escuelas rivales, siempre andan peleando los primeros lugares a nivel regional, el nivel de educación y de exigencia es muy estricto en esa escuela. Sin embargo para que aceptaran a Kuga-han a estas alturas del ciclo escolar, debió de ser porque ella era una muy buena estudiante o alguien con muy buenas recomendaciones. A propósito de Kuga-han, ella continúa acompañándome a casa cuando los ensayos terminan, sin embargo jamás acepta pasar a mi casa.

Hemos iniciado una bonita amistad, sin embargo en el colegio jamás cruzamos palabra alguna, la misma Kuga-han me lo ha pedido, de esa manera no comprometería mi imagen entre mis condiscípulas. Esto es algo que no me gusta mucho, en más de una ocasión he discutido con ella esta extraña decisión, puesto que aunque mis condiscípulas bramaran por nuestra amistad a mí poco me importarían sus reclamos. Al parecer Kuga-han ignora mis súplicas y continúa pretendiendo que nada ocurre entre nosotras... ¿Ara, dije entre nosotras? Sonó como si se tratara de una relación romántica, pero esta es una amistad, ¿no?

Nuestra sensei nos indicó que el ensayo continuaría a primera hora del día de mañana, algo que era bueno y malo para mí, malo porque no tendría ni el domingo para descansar, bueno porque vería a Kuga-han un día más. Cuando todas las compañeras se retiraron Ayumi-sensei señaló que era hora de que yo partiera, puesto que Ikeda-sensei se quedaría con ella a afinar detalles. Me despedí y me encaminé a la salida, donde como todos los días, mi nueva amiga se encontraba esperándome.

- "_Esta vez te soltaron temprano"_

- "_Ayumi-sensei está abusando de tu maestra"_

- "_Mejor de ella que de ti, ¿no?"_

- "_Supongo que sí"_

- "_¿Tienes tiempo?"_

- "_Kuga-han está planeando algo, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Es temprano, podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad, es decir... Si tú puedes..."_

- "_Claro, seré tu guía Saeko-chan"_

- "_No me llames Saeko-chan, dime sólo Saeko"_

- "_Entonces deja de llamarme Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_Pero si eso es lo que mejor te queda"_

- "_¿Cómo está eso?"_

- "_Bueno, una señorita de tu categoría viviendo en un rumbo de alta plusvalía y proveniente de una familia de gran abolengo..."_

- "_Ya basta, no me gusta cuando Saeko habla de esa forma que me lastima"_

- "_Shizuru-ojousama..."_

- "_Olvídalo, mejor dime qué tienes en mente"_

- "_Ah bueno, está cerca el matsuri. ¿Habría algún problema si Shizuru-ojousama lo pasara conmigo?"_

- "_¿Quieres ir al desfile?"_

- "_Es un evento clásico de Kyoto, ¡cómo perdérmelo!"_

- "_Ignoraba que Saeko-chan gustara de las actividades culturales"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Parece que después de todo, sí puedes llamarme por mi nombre"_

Saeko se sonrojó, me cogió de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino rumbo a nuestros hogares. Durante el retorno a casa, nos pasamos el tiempo hablando de puras cosas triviales, Saeko se veía menos introvertida que cuando la conocí, comenzaba a abrirse un poco para mí. Es así como he logrado a pocos, que me hable de la vida de Tokyo, su ciudad natal, cómo era su vida ahí, sus amigos, su familia, todo de ella. Tantas cosas quería saber, pero el tiempo no era suficiente, en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de mi casa Saeko se paró en seco. Una figura que no había visto antes se encontraba de pié a la puerta de mi hogar, una chica para ser exactos.

- "_Usted..." - _Dijo Saeko.

- "_Saeko-chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿ne?" - _Respondió la extraña.

- "_Hn"_

- "_Tú debes ser Shizuru-ojousama, ¿no es así? Saeko-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti" - _ La chica se dirigió hacia mí, enviándome una mirada que me hacía sentir intranquila.

- "_Perdón, usted es..."_

- "_Yuuki Nao"_

- "_Yuuki... Perdón, su nombre no me suena" - _Comenté con honestidad.

- "_¡Pero cómo! ¿Saeko no ha hablado de mí? ¡Qué tristeza!"_

- "_Yuuki-san... es mi prima, pero pensé que estaba de viaje" - _ Recuperó la voz Saeko.

- "_Pero regresé para ver cómo van las cosas..."_

Yuuki-san, quien dice ser prima de Saeko es una joven de alrededor de unos catorce años, pelirroja, de ojos verde limón, cabello corto y una sonrisa muy socarrona. Vestía un uniforme de marinero que no he visto en ninguno de los colegios próximos al rumbo, probablemente su escuela está en algún sitio lejano. Saeko se veía algo perturbada por la presencia de su prima, quien a primera vista, no parece tener ningún parecido con ella. Pero si algo fue en verdad extraño, fue que Tokiha-han salió como loca a buscarme a la puerta de la casa, me jaló del brazo y me dijo que entrara, aunque ella se quedó afuera para intercambiar unas palabras con la recién llegada.

Cuando Tokiha-han entró a la casa, le pregunté si conocía a Yuuki-san, a lo que ella me respondió que nunca en su vida la había visto. Sólo salió para despedirlas y pedirles que no regresen a este rumbo nunca más, puesto que papá había dado órdenes estrictas de que una vez que yo concluyera con mis actividades escolares, me regresara a casa en el acto y no me relacionara con nadie, mucho menos con gente ajena a nuestro círculo social. Eso me pareció muy injusto, pero eran las órdenes de mi padre, no había más remedio que obedecer, por ahora.

Esa noche me acosté a dormir temprano, trataba de cabilar lo sucedido en el día, Saeko se veía incómoda por la situación. Algo que he notado es que Saeko evita hablar a toda costa de ella o de su familia, el que yo conociera a su extraña prima no fue la excepción, se veía turbada por ello. Pero la que más me extrañó fue Tokiha-han, quien se puso como energúmena al ver a la colegiala a las puertas de la residencia, como quien hubiese visto a un fantasma, sí, esa fue la expresión que le noté. Todo era tan extraño, tan misterioso, tan oscuro; igual que la noche. Esta noche la luna no se veía por la ventana como en otras ocasiones, se suponía que hoy habría una luna llena, aunque últimamente las lluvias no permiten que ni las estrellas iluminen la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Decidí pues cerrar los ojos, dormir era lo único que me quedaba en este aburrido crepúsculo; además necesitaba descansar para verme con Saeko temprano por la mañana. En el punto en donde el sueño y la realidad se confunden, en el nivel de semiconciencia de la mente, ahí fue cuando pensé escuchar un sonido. ¡Tilín! Ese sonido... ¡Tilín! Nuevamente a mis oídos, pero creo que reconozco el objeto que realiza tal onomatopeya... Sí, no puedo estar equivocada, el cuerpo que emite tal resonancia en el dintel de mi ventana es...

- "_Buenas noches, Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_Saeko... ¿Eres tú?"_

El cuerpo que emite ese peculiar y característico sonido, sólo es uno y ese es el espanta espíritus de Tokiha-han. Aquel que me indicaría cuando una criatura espectral aproximaría su presencia a las puertas de mi alcoba, sin embargo Tokiha-han nunca me dijo que tal figura sería una que yo ya conocía, la muchacha de aquella vez. De cabello cobalto, ojos verdes y con aquella vestimenta tan excéntrica como su acento mismo, aquella quien en esa ocasión se identificara como Kuga...

- "_No"_

- "_Kuga... ¿han?"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Nat-su-ki..."_

Repetí en mis labios su nombre lo más lento posible, pensando tontamente que tal vez si llamaba su nombre separadamente, la imagen espectral desaparecería cual encanto mágico. Pero esta persona no era un espectro o no me lo pareció al menos, parecía tener cuerpo y podía verle los pies, supongo que de fantasmagórico esta extraña presencia no tenía nada. Como leyendo mis pensamientos la figura declaró con un tono algo sombrío.

- "_No temas Shizuru-ojousama, no he venido a hacerte daño"_

- "_¿Qué deseas entonces?"_

- "_Asegurarme que estés bien..."_

- "_Estoy bien"_

- "_Entonces no te molestará si paso la noche en tu ventana, para asegurarme que así sea, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Natsuki puede hacer lo que le guste"_

- "_Bien, buenas noches ojou"_

- "_Buenas noches Natsuki" _

Caí en un extraño sopor, sin embargo no sentí miedo en ningún momento. El sonido del campaneo del espanta espíritus en mi ventana, me llevó a un trance que finalmente culminó en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. A lo lejos, el aullido de un lobo pareció escucharse cerca de mi hogar, pero eso era absurdo, el bosque se encontraba muy lejos de aquí...

Cuando me desperté, el objeto colgaba tranquilamente en mi ventana, las nubes negras habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazadas por un bello cielo azul. No habían aullidos, sino ladridos, una brisa refrescante se sentía en el ambiente y un extraño objeto al pie de mi ventanal, yacía ante mi presencia. Una especie de banda de color azul, llena de símbolos e inscripciones que en nada se parecen a los kanjis de mi nación, tan excéntricos como su dueña. Esta era pues una prueba de que aquello no fue un sueño mas sin embargo su significado desconozco, me pregunto entonces, ¿cuál será la intención de esa muchacha de dejarme esta cinta en mi habitación?

- "_¡Buenos días ojou..." - _Los ojos de Tokiha-han...

- "_¿Pasa algo?"_

- "_Ojou..."_

- "_¿Tokiha-han?" - _Llamé a mi cuidadora pero fue inútil, su mirada no se movía del objeto en mis manos.

- "_Ha comenzado... Todo ha comenzado"_

_*******_

- "_Tokiha se está convirtiendo en un fastidio, ¿no **poy** **Seta**?_

- "_Sólo hace su trabajo"_

- "_Anoche la visitaste"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes jugar la carta de inocente?"_

- "_Es culpa de Saeko-chan, pero ya no se tarda"_

- "_Si te sigues tomando tu tiempo el padre de Shizuru se dará cuenta y si lo hace..."_

- "_Yushkep kamuy, todo está fríamente calculado"_

- "_Pero creo que será mejor que intervenga un poco, después de todo ando algo aburrida"_

- "_Como guste"_

- "_Saeko-chan"_

- "_Dígame Natsuki-sama"_

- "_Se te hace tarde, Shizuru te está esperando"_

- "_Sí mi señora"_

- "_Kuga"_

- "_Dígame señora Yushkep"_

- "_He escuchado por ahí que simpatizas con la hija de los Matsumae, piensa en tus padres cada vez que tu corazón se ablande"_

- "_No puedo dejar de pensar en ello Yushkep kamui"_

- "_Ve por ella, entonces"_

- "_Natsuki-sama, Yushkep kamui; compermiso..."_

* * *

**N/A:** Un saludo a todos, si aún no se han fastidiado de leer esta historia, en lo personal todo iba bien hasta que llegué al final... Pero empecemos por el principio, al leer sus comentarios he notado que las dudas continúan (y continuarán), pero bueno vamos a tratar de resolver aquellas que no revelen nada en concreto. Primero, SÍ, ESTE ES UN SHIZNAT!!! Aunque no lo parezca o más bien, no se vea todavía. Segundo, a pesar de que la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Shizuru no significa nada... Yo no tengo un final para este fic, de hecho aún no he encontrado 'eso' que se me da cuando escribo (o invento, que es lo mismo) Tercero, amo a Saeko, la imagen de la 'madre' en Mai-Hime es importante sino es que fundamental. Recuerden todo lo que hizo Natsuki en nombre de su madre, Mai es la imagen de la madre sobreprotectora (con su hermano menor) y no olvidemos la persona más importante de Nao. En fin, puedo dar una larga lista de razones por las que escogí a Saeko como personaje principal de la historia... ¿Pero no puse en la descripción que este era un ShizNat? Hmmm, interesante...

Bueno, dejemos las interrogantes para otro momento, ahora pasemos a la parte que ya se me está haciendo costumbre, la guía.

**Yushkep Kamuy:** Aka Nao-chan. Dícese que en la aldea Ainu, existen kamui's o en otras palabras, espíritus divinos. Yushkep kamui es la deidad de las arañas (¿ahora entienden por qué?), las mujeres suelen invocarla cuando están en labor de parto. ¿La razón? Se supone que tiene los dedos de las manos tan largos que le sirven para traer con facilidad a los niños en su nacimiento. Este personaje toma la apariencia de una adolescente de nombre Yuuki Nao cuando está fuera del hogar de los Kuga, pero adentro su verdadera forma se revela...

**poy seta:** Literalmente, pequeño perro. Recuerden que Seta es el nombre ainu de Natsuki.

**onomatopeya:** ¿He mencionado alguna vez que las detesto? No sé ustedes pero a mí se me hace chocante representar un sonido de manera escrita, pero lamentablemente no he encontrado la manera de evitar hacer uso de las onomatopeyas.

_**N/A:**_ _ ¿Alguien notó que ando de mal humor? Bueno, no todos los días tu mejor amiga te confiesa que casi te la tiras cuando estabas borracha, y en mi caso, intenté hacerlo con dos grandes amigas, (una lo tomó con humor y a la otra ya no busco como quitármela) Moraleja, NO BEBAN SI NO SABEN!!! o mejor, no beban cuando estén tomando medicamentos..._


	4. Chapter 4

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 4._

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo eran sus rostros veinticuatro horas antes de que aquello sucediera. Íbamos de paseo, papá decía que había comprado una casa en Kyoto y que nos mudaríamos pronto ahí, que inclusive tenía preparada mi transferencia a uno de los colegios más prestigiados de la ciudad, recuerdo haberle dicho que prefería ir a la escuela pública. Esta idea no le gustó mucho pero mamá le convenció para que me enviaran a Kamo en vez de Hanamachi, como él había planeado originalmente, mamá entendía mejor mi postura, solíamos ser muy unidas.

El trabajo de papá era para mí como cualquier otro, salía muy temprano y regresaba muy entrada la noche, trabajaba todo el día. Pero eso sí, los fines de semana eran sólo para nosotras dos, él decía que éramos su posesión más preciada. Caminábamos por el Minato-ku, donde la famosa _Tokyo Tawa_ se encontraba erguida en toda su magnificencia, un monumento al egocentrismo, decía mi padre. Pero ahí estaba, para orgullo de todos los tokyotas. Ahí, donde la torre más grande del mundo se encontraba, papá nos hacía una promesa, la última, que de ahora en adelante estaríamos más unidos que nunca; que pediría su retiro del trabajo para llevar una vida menos complicada en nuestra casa de Kyoto. Mamá estaba feliz, ¡demonios yo estaba feliz! Pero eso fue lo último que escuché de él, papá no volvió a casa esa noche, tampoco escuché nunca más la risa de mamá...

- "_¿Pasa algo?" - _La voz melódica de Shizuru me ha sacado de mis pensamientos.

- "_¿A mí?"_

- "_Te ves algo taciturna"_

- "_Es por la llegada de mi prima, ha cambiado por completo los planes, ¿sabes?" - _Y no tienes idea de cuánto.

- "_¿Te refieres a Yuuki-san?" - _ Yushkep-sama.

- "_Ee"_

- "_Es diferente a ti, es extrovertida y rápidamente hace migas"_

- "_Así que te ha caído bien"_

- "_Bueno, yo no he dicho eso"_

- "_No entiendo"_

- "_Se ve que es del tipo que oculta algo detrás de esa sonrisa, a diferencia de Saeko-chan" _

Lejos de sentirme orgullosa por lo que Shizuru acababa de decirme, me sentí fatal, si ella supiera lo que Natsuki-sama está planeando hacerle no diría tales cosas. Lo peor de todo es que, muy en el fondo aún quiero seguir con el plan de mi señora, mi señora... Puedo recordar vívidamente el primer momento en que vi esos ojos verdes por primera vez, he dicho ver... Si no fuese por Natsuki-sama jamás en la vida hubiese podido ver nuevamente la luz del sol y la luz de la luna, mi vida seguiría cubierta de sombras y penumbras, cubierta de inciertidumbre, cubierta de maldad.

Aquella noche, aquel fatídico día en el que me quedara sola y desamparada, mi señora vino hacia mí y me salvó la vida, ofreciéndome un trato que en aquel momento me pareció justo y con un precio muy bajo a cambio de los beneficios que su protección me darían. Así fue como obtuve al inugami, sí, Shizuru ni nadie más puede verlo pero a mi lado un perro protector se encuentra a mi lado. Cual lazarillo me sigue a donde vaya vigilando mis pasos y asegurándose que nada me pase, a diferencia de Duran este inugami no puede hablar, ni mucho menos puede ver; pero es el guardián más feroz que existe en la Tierra, me atrevería a decir que más feroz que el mismo inugami de Natsuki-sama.

Pero volviendo a Shizuru, ella es una persona que parece honesta, hace lo imposible para complacer a su padre, maestros e inclusive a mí. Shizuru es una chica con unos ojos rojizos como el color de la sangre, no cabe duda de que en sus ojos lleva marcado el origen mercenario de su linaje. Quizás no deba confiarme tanto de Shizuru, quizás deba escuchar a Natsuki-sama, quizás deba recordar más seguido el por qué de mi odio hacia su familia, hacia el padre de Shizuru a quien le debo esta condición entre viva y muerta...

- "_¿Te ocurre algo?"_

- "_No"_

- "_Estás muy callada, ¿acaso Saeko se molestó por algo que dije?"_

- "_Relájate Shizuru, sólo estoy cabilando un poco"_

- "_Me llamaste Shizuru"_

- "_¿Eso hice? Quise decir Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_No, me llamaste Shizuru"_

- "_Bueno yo..."_

Shizuru apretó más fuertemente mi mano, recordándome que caminábamos cogidas de la mano desde hace ya un buen tiempo. Viré la mirada para que ella no pudiera ver el cómo mi rostro cambiaba de color cuando me sonreía, también para que no notara mi irritación al sentirme complacida de estar así con ella. Shizuru estaba prohibida para mí, ella no, cualquiera pero ella no. Mis padres no me lo perdonarían, no puedo enamorarme de ella, Natsuki-sama me odiaría, Yushkep-sama me arrancaría los ojos y el inugami con todos mis deseos de venganza me devoraría tarde o temprano.

Todos estos pensamientos inundaron mi cerebro tan rápidamente, que no noté cuando Shizuru nos apartó del camino para encaminarnos hacia una pequeña brecha del camino en donde la naturaleza nos perdía entre sus hojas. Finalmente se detuvo, ahora era ella quien evitaba mi mirada, comencé a preocuparme y la llamé una, dos, tres veces. Cuando Shizuru se volteó, me sonrió y comenzó a recitar lo siguiente.

- "_**Si me amas dilo con sinceridad y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda y así tengas que rogarme..."**_

- "_¿Shizuru?"_

- "_Creo que es así como debería ser, ¿no lo crees?"_

- "_Estás recitando los diálogos de la obra..."_

- "_Tu pareja de reparto no me convence"_

- "_¿Crees que tú harías mejor el papel de Julieta?"_

- "_No sé si haría mejor el papel de Julieta, pero si entiendo mejor a Romeo Kuga"_

- "_Oi... No comprendo"_

- "_Saeko nunca entiende nada de nada"_

Shizuru cada vez actúa más extraño, primero se puso seria, luego comenzó a recitar los diálogos de la obra, en el papel de Julieta. Criticó a su compañera del colegio, diciendo que no hace una buena interpretación como la Julieta de Romeo, o al menos como la Julieta de Romeo Kuga, ¿se refiere a mí? En la obra que estamos representando ambas escuelas de manera conjunta, el papel principal, el de Romeo Montesco, lo interpreto yo misma. Debido a que Hanamachi es un colegio para señoritas, aceptaron participar con Kamo con la condición de que sólo las mujeres del club de drama participen en la obra. Fue así como mi sensei me pidió el favor de interpretar al voluntarioso Romeo Montesco.

No me quedó muy claro que fue lo que trató de decirme Shizuru, pero creo que no está satisfecha con el papel que está desempeñando su compañera en la obra de teatro. La verdad es que Shizuru no lo hacía nada mal, realmente no me molestaría si me cambiaran a mi pareja.

- "_¿Qué se siente representar a Romeo?"_

- "_No sé, ¿qué sientes tú cuando me ves actuar?"_

- "_Saeko tiene una voz muy firme y segura, cuando actúa parece otra persona"_

- "_¿Otra persona?"_

- "_Realmente parece que amas a Julieta pero al mismo tiempo, el sentir triste de Saeko sale a flote"_

- "_Ah, ¿eso es algo malo?"_

- "_No me lo parece"_

- "_¿Me trajiste a este lugar tan feo para que nadie te oiga actuar?"_

- "_Bueno, pensaba besarte aquí mismo también"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Sólo bromeo, no te enojes"_

- "_No hagas eso... Casi me da un infarto"_

- "_Vamos, tengo que regresar a casa antes de que Tokiha-han comience a armar un gran alboroto por mi retraso"_

- "_Vamos entonces"_

Durante el camino a casa Shizuru tomó nuevamente mi mano, mientras caminábamos comenzó a recitar todas las líneas de Julieta, en especial las de amor. Me volteaba a ver y se reía a carcajadas al notar mi verguenza por el rostro impactado de los transeúntes al escuchar las declaraciones románticas de mi acompañante. Siguió haciéndolo, al mismo tiempo que con el dedo pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano, no entendí muy bien esa actitud y le hubiese preguntado de no ser porque Yushkep-sama se apareció frente a nosotras.

- "_Kuga, Fujino-san, me alegro de verlas"_

- "_Yuuki-san, ¿tuviste actividades escolares tú también?" - _Preguntó Shizuru.

- "_¿Lo dices por el uniforme? En realidad es muy bonito y mucho más cómodo que mis ropajes ceremoniales"_

- "_¿Ropajes ceremoniales? ¡Ah, debes referirte al chihaya! No sabía que fueras una miko"_

- "_Soy toda una sacerdotiza, ¿no lo crees Kuga?"_

- "_Sobre todo por lo virginal... Nao-chan"_

- "_Kuga está de mal humor..."_

- "_Vamos Nao, debemos regresar a casa y dejar descansar a Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_Te veré mañana entonces, Romeo Kuga" - _No delante de Yushkep...

- "_Hasta mañana"_

Delante de Shizuru comencé a dirigirme a la señora Yushkep como Nao, creo que tratarla diferente sólo levantaría más las sospechas de nuestro '_escaso'_ parentesco. Por otro lado, Nao-chan se veía muy complacida por mi actuación, pero sobre todo por la interacción tan cercana que tuve con Shizuru. Durante el viaje a casa comenzó a gastarme un sinnúmero de bromas de muy mal gusto, se dirigió a mi inugami y comenzó a decirle un montón de estupideces y juntos comenzaron a reírse de mí.

A diferencia de Natsuki-sama, quien siempre está seria y no esboza la menor sonrisa nunca, Yushkep-sama es garrafalmente opuesta. Tiene un expresión muy pícara, una sonrisa como de gato, ojos muy maliciosos y siempre es extrovertida. Tal y como la misma Shizuru dijera, Yushkep mejor conocida como Nao, hace rápidamente amigos debido a su facilidad de palabra. Supongo que una deidad femenina como ella debe ser así, ¿no?

- "_Conque Romeo Kuga, ¿eh?" - _Continuó burlándose.

- "_Hn"_

- "_Parece que ya la tenemos donde queríamos"_

- "_No entiendo"_

- "_No me sorprende, eres más densa que la misma Natsuki. No importa, dime, ¿la invitaste al matsuri?"_

- "_Aceptó"_

- "_Muy bien, ya vamos por menos"_

- "_No, todavía hay un cabo suelto"_

- "_Claro, el papá de tu ojousama, pero él vendrá pronto no te preocupes"_

- "_¿Cuándo?"_

- "_Tú encárgate de la hija y yo del padre"_

Regresamos a casa, donde Natsuki-sama se encontraba en el mismo sitio de siempre. Sentada a un lado del lago artificial que estaba en el jardín de la mansión, ahí su inugami Duran se encontraba descansando a sus pies. Pronto mi inugami se les unió, pero yo preferí observarlos a la distancia, puesto que no me considero al nivel de ninguno de ellos. Todos son espíritus, deidades o qué se yo, aunque yo poseo los ojos que pueden ver a los espíritus y a los vivos, jamás tendré el derecho de sentarme a lado de ninguno. Después de todo lo único que nos une a todos es un pacto, un contrato de muerte o un contrato de vida, cualquiera de los dos es correcto.

- "_Saeko-chan"_

- "_Dígame señora Natsuki"_

- "_Ven con nosotros"_

- "_Disculpe mi señora, pero no creo que merezca ese privilegio"_

- "_Tonterías, eres la dueña de esta casa, una inugami-mochi como yo, compañera de destino también"_

- "_Una futura homicida también"_

- "_La muerte déjamela a mí"_

El inugami ciego y viejo comenzó a aullar, Duran sólo se limitó a mirarlo y a resoplar aire mientras que Natsuki-sama extendía su mano para que yo la tomara. La mano de mi señora era muy diferente a la de Shizuru, era una mano fría, grande, temblorosa y de una superficie áspera. Pero esa vieja mano, esa mano fue la que salvó mi vida en aquella ocasión cuando mi existencia fue rodeada por la más tenebrosa oscuridad. La noche en que vi como asesinaban a mi madre frente a mis ojos, la noche que me arrebataron la vista, la noche en que los Fujino destruyeron a los Kuga.

- "_**Mi único amor nació de mi único odio"**_

_**

* * *

N/A: **Debo confesar que lo de Romeo y Julieta está muy trillado, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Obra de teatro mas niñas japonesas... ¡Romeo y Julieta! Como sea debo admitir que no soy muy fan de Shakespeare y mucho menos de esta obra, simplemente no me pasa (amargada). ¿A qué viene esto? Pues como incluí algunas frases de la obra pude cometer la estupidez de poner líneas de la película, la cual recuerdo haber visto en el cine con mi hermana hace algunos ayeres... (Ella encantada y yo fastidiada). Pero basta de reminiscencias, vayamos al grano, lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, este es un ShizNat y creo que apenas estoy calentando la historia...(Creo que ya comenzó a gustarme) Tal vez ya sea hora de empezar a develar algunos misterios para aligerar la historia y aminorar las dudas... _

_**chihaya:** ropa de las sacerdotisas shinto (mmm, cada vez que pienso en miko me viene la imagen de Kikyo, creo que este fue el personaje más complejo de Inuyasha y el que más me gustó)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 5._

Finalmente el día había llegado, el famoso Jidai Matsuri de Kyoto se presentaría por las calles principales de la ciudad. Un desfile en donde la participación de los íconos más típicos de la cultura japonesa, se pavonean con trajes majestuosos desde el Palacio Imperial hasta el templo de Heian. Nunca he visto el matsuri de la región de kansai sin embargo, papá solía decirnos que era un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

Estaba esperando con ansias este día, ¿la razón? Había quedado con Shizuru en ir juntas para que juntas, disfrutemos de la rica cultura de la ciudad de Kyoto. Lamentablemente, Natsuki-sama tenía otros planes para mí, en los cuales no podría presenciar el desfile como a mí me hubiese gustado. El día anterior al matsuri, Natsuki-sama se encontraba meditando en su lugar preferido de la casa, junto con su fiel espíritu Duran. A lo lejos la contemplé, a pesar de que no me tocaba de nada sentía que teníamos un vínculo de sangre que nos unía, aunque eso tampoco era del todo falso, nuestro pacto estaba rodeado por ese líquido.

- "_Saeko-chan" - _Me llamó.

- "_Dígame mi señora"_

- "_Mañana en el jidai matsuri seré yo y no tú"_

- "_¿Acaso mi señora teme que no ejecute mi labor eficazmente?"_

- "_No es eso"_

- "_¿Entonces?"_

- "_Quiero usar tus ojos para ver los de ella una vez más"_

- "_Ah"_

Casi olvidaba esa parte del trato, cuando Natsuki-sama salvó mi vida y me dio su mano, pactamos que a cambio de protección y venganza, yo le daría un lugar donde descansar, lealtad y mi cuerpo. Mi inugami es un animal viejo y cansado, en cambio Duran es un espíritu jovial y fuerte; es como el espejo de mi inugami. Mientras que mi señora Natsuki, permanece largas horas inmóvil en el lago de la casa debido a que ella obtuvo mi condición de ceguera como parte del trato. Los ojos de mi señora son grises cuando está en la casa, sólo con mi cuerpo recupera sus fuerzas y deambula por las noches para ir de cacería.

El precio de mi venganza siempre me ha parecido muy bajo, lo único que he tenido que hacer es mantenerlos a ambos ocultos en la casa Kuga. Por eso si mi ama me pide que le entregue mis ojos durante ese día, aceptaré gustosa sus peticiones. El bajo precio de mi cuerpo marcado por la verguenza, por el salvajismo, por la injusticia; a cambio de la sangre de los descendientes de los Matsumae. A pesar de que en todo este tiempo he simpatizado con la hija de los Matsumae, no puedo olvidar ese fatídico día en donde mamá fue violada múltiples veces antes de ser asesinada, donde perdí mi dignidad y mi vista para ser obligada a cometer bajezas vergonzosas en contra de mis deseos.

Lejos de llenarse mis ojos de lágrimas al recordar el cuadro de mi madre gritando mi nombre a gritos, mis ojos se llenan de sangre, un odio infinito me carcome y lo único que mi cuerpo pide es la sangre de ese hombre miserable que arruinó nuestras vidas para proteger sus intereses políticos. El nombre de ese patán era Fujino Nobutora, el papá de Shizuru. ¿Cómo sé que él estuvo detrás de esa amasacre? El muy cobarde no estuvo presente cuando sus enviados irrumpieron en mi hogar de Tokyo, sin embargo, su nombre fue mencionado varias veces por dos de ellos. Supongo que no pensaban que una figura de la noche se aparecería de la nada y terminaría con sus repugnantes vidas. Natsuki-sama entró en escena.

- "_Estás recordando ese día" - _Interrumpió mis remembranzas mi señora.

- "_No puedo evitarlo Natsuki-sama, Yushkep-sama dijo que Fujino vendría pronto"_

- "_Olvida a ese hombre, déjanoslo a nosotras, tú sólo concéntrate en la hija de ese criminal"_

- "_No puedo olvidar a ese hombre mi señora, ya que gracias a él no podré jamás tener una vida normal"_

- "_Yo me encargaré de que sí la tengas, pero antes ayúdame con la hija y te entregaré al padre"_

- "_Mi señora, pero si eres tú quien quiere encargarse de la hija de Fujino mañana"_

- "_No le haré daño"_

- "_¿Entonces qué harás con ella?"_

- "_Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora ven"_

Los poderes de mi señora son grandes durante la noche, pero muy pocos a la luz del sol. Dice que Amaterasu la debilita y por eso necesita de un cuerpo joven como el mío para soportar la luz solar. Es así como tomo nuevamente su mano, Natsuki-sama comienza a cantar un rito ainu y en unos minutos dejo de ser Kuga Saeko, para convertirme en Kuga Natsuki.

Como Kuga Natsuki obtengo nuevos poderes, la sabiduría de una criatura que ha vivido por casi cien años, los recuerdos de una niña atormentada en tiempos de la Era Meiji, la facilidad de la palabra, el poder de los espíritus pero entre otras cosas; mi apariencia física cambía drásticamente. Mis ojos cambian a un color esmeralda, mientras que mi cabello se torna a un tono cobalto. Normalmente no puedo ver lo que mi ama hace con mi cuerpo durante la posesión, pero en esta ocasión parece no haberme tomado por completo, puesto que mi cabello no ha cambiado su tono ni mis ropas parecen haberse modificado en lo absoluto. Aún tengo en mi cuerpo el sailor fuku de Kamo Gakuen, aunque el control de mi cuerpo lo he perdido totalmente. Mi señora domina ahora completamente el movimiento de mis extremidades y de mis ojos.

El viejo inugami que me acompaña a todos lados parece fusionarse también con el jovial Duran, quien se vuelve todavía más cascarrabias de lo que normalmente es. Ambos como un sólo individuo, aúllan saludando a su ama quien ha revivido de su letargo para finalmente ponerse en acción. Natsuki-sama ha dejado su papel pasivo para convertirse en un espíritu vengador, clamando la sangre de quienes le hicieron daño en el pasado. La familia Matsumae, aquellos que perpetraron la eliminación de su aldea y su humillación al entrar a un mundo al que no pertenecía. Hoy a casi cien años de su nacimiento en esta Tierra, continúa con la venganza que los espíritus de su pueblo le aclaman.

Mi cuerpo comienza a moverse, me dirijo hacia la casa de los Fujino donde en su puerta, Shizuru debe encontrarse esperándome. A paso lento me encamino hacia donde ella está, no sin antes recordar una y otra vez a una joven que sólo en sueños he visto. Una muchacha de ojos rojizos y de cabello castaño, una hermosa joven que deja a este cuerpo sin alientos al sólo pensar en ella. Esta mujer es casi idéntica a Shizuru, la única diferencia quizás sean sus proporciones, la mujer de mis recuerdos es mucho más voluptuosa y sus caderas se encuentran más formadas que las de Shizuru. Aunque quizás esto se deba a que la mujer de los recuerdos de mi señora es mayor que Shizuru.

Las imágenes continúan, puedo ver claramente como esta mujer me sonríe una y otra vez, tomándome de la mano tal y como Shizuru hace conmigo cuando volvemos a casa. Esta muchacha parece llevarme a un lugar apartado de lo que parece una casa de campo, aparentemente me lleva a una especie de bodega. Ahí, inmersas en la oscuridad, la mujer me abraza y me llama por mi nombre...

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Hola Shizuru-ojousama" - _Responde mi señora usando mi voz.

- "_Por un momento pensé que eras Saeko, llevas su uniforme escolar" - _Se ha dado cuenta del cambio.

- "_Saeko no podrá asistir al matsuri contigo pero me ha pedido que yo vaya en su representación"_

- "_¿Le ha pasado algo malo?"_

- "_Para nada, creo que ella está descansando por aquí..."_

- "_No comprendo lo que me dices, pero si insistes iremos juntas al matsuri"_

- "_Será un placer compartir contigo esta tarde tan especial"_

- "_Vamos pues"_

Shizuru continuó caminando a lado de mi señora, se veía algo retraída y mucho más callada que de costumbre. Por lo general, cuando Shizuru y yo caminamos juntas, siempre se la pasa hablando de todo y de nada, su melódica voz me sigue incluso cuando ya no estamos juntas. Ahora ha preferido manenerse en silencio y sólo caminar lentamente, manteniendo una distancia prudente de Natsuki-sama. Por un momento pensé que le tomaría de la mano como cuando nosotras estamos juntas pero Shizuru no hizo nada de esto. Probablemente la sóla presencia de mi señora es lo suficientemente intimidante como para mantener a la hija de los Matsumae sumisa y dócil. Mi señora parece haber notado esto también, puedo sentir como esboza una leve sonrisa al notar la tímida actitud de Shizuru, pero lo que no me esperaba es que le cogiera de la mano y siguiera tan tranquila su camino.

- "_¿Natsuki?"_

- "_Debes comportarte como si yo fuese Saeko, de lo contrario parecería sospechoso si actuáramos diferente"_

- "_Ya"_

- "_¿Vas a quedarte callada? ¿No vas a preguntar?" - _Preguntó mi ama.

- "_Temo preguntar"_

- "_¿No quieres saber por qué estoy aquí en vez de tu Saeko?"_

- "_No sabía siquiera que ustedes se conocieran"_

- "_Tenemos un vínculo irremplazable, pero he sido yo quien arruinó la cita de ustedes dos"_

- "_Saeko está..."_

- "_Ella está bien si es lo que quieres preguntar"_

- "_Eres... ¿su hermana?"_

- "_Soy más que eso, pero evitemos esa clase de preguntas incómodas y mejor disfrutemos el matsuri como dos buenas amigas harían"_

- "_Bueno, si tú lo dices"_

Shizuru llevó a Natsuki-sama a un sitio cercano al Palacio Imperial de Kyoto, pero Natsuki-sama le sugirió que cambiaran de lugar, alegando que donde estaban pronto se llenaría de turistas y ciudadanos que les obstruirían la vista en su júbilo por ver el desfile. La llevó a un sitio que ni la misma Shizuru conocía, un lugar apartado de la muchedumbre y de la vista de los curiosos, cercano al Palacio, pero lejano de todos. Ahí se sentó a descansar con la misma serena expresión que le caracterizaba, igual que cuando está en la casa. Shizuru se sentó a su lado y el desfile pronto comenzó, el jidai matsuri consiste en un festival hecho para conmemorar los más de mil años que la capital de Japón se mantuviera en esta ciudad.

Como parte central de la festividad, es el desfile quien se lleva el acto principal del matsuri. Una representación de las épocas más representativas de la historia de Japón es simbolizada por actores perfectamente caracterizados con los ropajes de aquellos tiempos. Se prodría decir que es como un carnaval, sólo que es algo mayor que eso, puesto que el jidai matsuri es muy ceremonioso. Natsuki-sama se veía complacida, de vez en vez hacía ciertos comentarios a Shizuru, todos ellos para criticar algo que no le parecía del desfile, llámese vestuarios o caracterizaciones de los actores. Pareciera que Natsuki-sama supiera más de la historia de Japón que nadie en esta ciudad, como si ella hubiese estado ahí.

- "_¿Quién eres?" - _Preguntó Shizuru de la nada.

- "_Me llamo Natsuki"_

- "_No, ¿quién eres realmente?" _

- "_Soy una vieja amiga, Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?"_

- "_Se hace tarde, te regresaré a tu casa"_

Shizuru no insistió más, pareciera como si la curiosidad la carcomiera pero no se atrevía a formular palabra alguna. En el fondo algo me decía que Shizuru conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Caminaron en silencio, Natsuki-sama no hizo intento alguno para tomarle de la mano como hiciera en el camino de ida. Duran caminaba a su lado, pero no hizo comentario alguno tampoco, sólo permanecía a un costado de Shizuru, ambos flanqueando a la señorita en una evidente formación de protección.

En la puerta de la casa de los Fujino, Natsuki-sama se despidió de Shizuru, pero cuando ésta última se disponía formular palabra alguna fue interrumpida por Tokiha-san. La cuidadora le ordenó con un tono severo y casi frenético a la hija de los Matsumae que entrara a la casa de inmediato, a pesar de las protestas de Shizuru ésta obedeció a su cuidadora, aquella a quien mi señora llamara _'la doncella'_. Ya a solas, Tokiha-san comenzó a hablarle a mi ama con un tono de familiaridad que me ha dejado boquiabierta.

- "_Ne Natsuki, ¿no te cansas de lo mismo?"_

- "_Mai, yo debería preguntarte la misma cosa. ¿No te cansas de tratar de evitar que lleve a cabo mi venganza?"_

- "_¿No han sido ya suficientes?"_

- "_A los Matsumae no les importó acabar con una tribu, ¿qué son un puñado de aristócratas inútiles entonces?"_

- "_Te estás llevando a inocentes también"_

- "_¿Acaso no lo eran ellos?"_

- "_Te has convertido en una asesina como los Matsumae entonces"_

- "_Pero yo también soy una Matsumae, ¿no?"_

- "_Natsuki, hemos jugado este juego por casi cien años, déjame descansar de una buena vez"_

- "_Descansa Mai, porque yo no he terminado"_

- "_¿Cuánto más Natsuki, cuánta sangre más derramarás hasta acabar con esta rídicula venganza tuya?"_

- "_Mi ira será eterna"_

- "_Entonces seguiré existiendo, seguiré luchando contra ti hasta que un día lo entiendas"_

- "_Entender qué"_

- "_El corazón de los seres humanos"_

- "_Los humanos no tienen corazón, pero supongo que es inútil discutir eso con una deidad como tú"_

- "_Seta..."_

- "_La diosa del fuego, Fuchi Kamuy"_

_

* * *

**Kamuy Fuchi:** Literalmente, Diosa del corazón. Según las creencias de los Ainu, esta diosa vive en el corazón de los seres humanos en el que jamás debe extinguirse el fuego; es quizás, la deidad más poderosa de toda la mitología y ¿quién si no Mai para representarla?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 6._

Han sido dos días llenos de incertidumbre desde que el jidai matsuri terminó, Saeko no se ha presentado a ninguno de los ensayos desde ese entonces. Ayumi-sensei nos dijo que Saeko había pescado un resfriado y que el doctor le había recomendado reposo absoluto, pero que después de unos días ella podría reincorporarse a la obra sin ningún problema. Todas las demás chicas se deprimieron, aparentemente el duro trabajo de Natsuki para ganarse el corazón de sus compañeras de reparto, había rendido frutos. Incluso Kyoko-han, mejor conocida como Julieta, ha manifestado su preocupación diciendo que los ensayos no serán lo mismo sin ella.

En verdad no serán lo mismo sin ella, realmente la extrañaba por no decir que estoy preocupada por ella. Desde que Natsuki asistió al matsuri conmigo en vez de Saeko fue cuando no volví a saber nada de ésta última. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? ¿Por qué no fue conmigo al matsuri y me mandó a...? ¿Quién es Kuga Natsuki? ¿Con qué derecho se atrevió a apersonarse en vez de Saeko? Todas estas preguntas tenían una respuesta, lamentablemente la única persona que podría respondérmelas es la misma Saeko, puesto que Natsuki a veces me da miedo. A diferencia de cuando estoy con Saeko, el estar a lado de Natsuki me hace sentir bastante perturbada, aunque Natsuki no parece estarme mirando, tengo la impresión de que no me quita los ojos de encima, mi pecho comienza a dolerme y siento una angustia que me es difícil explicar con palabras. La situación es la siguiente, tengo la impresión de que Kuga Natsuki y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero por lo mismo, siento que no fue una relación amistosa.

Pero darle vueltas al asunto no iba a solucionar el problema, tenía que enfrentar a Saeko y la única manera de hacerlo era hablando con ella. Así que no lo pensé dos veces y me encaminé rumbo a casa de Saeko, nunca había ido a su casa pero ella ya me había dicho por donde vivía en caso de que algún día tuviera la necesidad de ir a buscarla. Seguí el camino que ella recorría sola rumbo a su casa, no tardé mucho en encontrar el lugar, era una verdadera mansión. El hogar de Saeko era mucho más grande que el mío, más espectacular; comencé a dudar si esta era su casa puesto que Saeko jamás mencionó que viviera en un sitio tan inmenso. Pensaba preguntar a algún vecino pero me encontré a Yuuki-han en la puerta, ella salió a recibirme, lo extraño es que yo no había avisado de mi llegada todavía.

- "_Pasa Shizuru-san, eres bienvenida a nuestro hogar"_

- "_Ara, no tenía idea que Yuuki-han viviera aquí también"_

- "_Llámame Nao, pero sí, aquí vivimos todos juntos como una verdadera familia"_

- "_¿Quién más vive con ustedes?"_

- "_Te estamos esperando, pasa"_

- "_¿Me están esperando? Pero si yo no he dicho que iba a venir"_

- "_Las explicaciones después ojousama, pasa y enfrenta tu destino"_

Si antes pensaba que Yuuki-han era extraña ahora me lo parecía todavía más, ¿me están esperando? ¿Quién me está esperando? ¿Será Saeko, será Natsuki? ¿Ambas? Todo esto es extraño, quizás fue un grave error venir sola hasta este lugar, tal vez debí haber esperado a que Tokiha-han regresara del mercado pero tuve la impresión de que no me hubiese dejado venir a buscar a Saeko. Ni hablar, ya estoy aquí sólo me queda seguir adelante, enfrentar mi destino como dijo Yuuki-han, cualquiera que este sea.

- "_No esperaba que vinieras sola a la boca del lobo, ojousama"_

- "_¿Natsuki?"_

Una mujer de cabello cobalto y de ojos verdes, pero con las ropas de Saeko me daba la bienvenida a las puertas de la entrada principal de la casa. Yuuki-han había entrado a la mansión y sólo quedamos Natsuki y yo, no aguantando un minuto más comencé a preguntarle a Natsuki sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

- "_¿Por qué estás vestida así?"_

- "_¿Cómo, no te gusta?"_

- "_Son las ropas de Saeko"_

- "_Bueno, Saeko me dijo que todo lo que estuviera en esta casa era mío también"_

- "_No comprendo, ¿qué son ustedes dos?"_

- "_Entremos a la casa ojousama, hace mucho calor acá afuera y el sol lastima mis ojos"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_No voy a hacerte daño, pasa por favor, ¿acaso no quieres ver a Saeko?"_

- "_¿Está aquí?"_

- "_Ella siempre ha estado aquí..."_

Seguía hablando en clave, comenzaba a molestarme, pero si la verdad quería descubrir su juego tendría que jugar. Obedecí a Natsuki y entramos a la casa, me llevó a una habitación que se veía mucho más sencilla que las demás, corrió la puerta para que entrara la luz.

- "_Creía que la luz irritaba las pupilas de Natsuki"_

- "_Lo hace, pero creo que si nos quedamos encerradas en este cuarto Shizuru-ojousama tendrá mucho más miedo y no podremos hablar con tranquilidad"_

Nada dije después de eso, tenía toda la razón. A pesar de que desde que entré a esta casa he disfrazado mis sentimientos con una máscara de falsa tranquilidad, parece no haber sido lo suficientemente buena como para engañar a Natsuki. Con un ademán me indicó que me sentara, ambas estábamos en posición seiza alrededor de una pequeña mesa de té que se encontraba cerca de la puerta que daba al patio de la casa. Centré mi vista hacia afuera para respirar el aire fresco que emanaba hacia adentro de la habitación en un desesperado intento para relajarme de mi estado de excitación. Yuuki-han entró a la pieza con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, nos sirvió y se retiró. Natsuki cogió su taza y comenzó a beber el contenido de esta, imité su acción pero sólo le di un sorbo para comenzar con mi interrogatorio.

- "_¿Dónde está Saeko?"_

- "_No seas impaciente, espera un poco"_

- "_Esperar qué"_

- "_Ella estará aquí pronto"_

- "_¿Ella está aquí?"_

- "_Te dije que esta es su casa, ¿no?"_

- "_Pero no me has dicho de qué te toca"_

- "_Soy su madre, soy su padre, soy su hermana; soy todo lo que ella tiene"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_Soy Saeko"_

- "_¿Te has vuelto loca?"_

- "_Gasta tu té, pronto lo entenderás"_

Iba a protestar pero en cuanto me di cuenta, un perro de color totalmente oscuro se encontraba a mis espaldas. La presencia de este perro la había sentido antes, sólo que es la primera vez que puedo verlo a mi lado, cuando fui al matsuri con Natsuki también me pareció sentirlo, sólo que ahí no podía verlo. El perro me miró a los ojos como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, después de un rato se echó al suelo y cerró los ojos como si durmiera.

- "_Se llama Duran, ¿lo olvidaste?"_

- "_¿También él pertenece a la familia?"_

- "_Por supuesto, me alegra que ya puedas verlo"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Nao-chan, sírvele otra taza de té a Shizuru-ojousama por favor"_

- "_Pero... ¿No vamos a esperar a Saeko?"_

- "_Te he dicho que no seas impaciente"_

Yuuki-han entró a la habitación, rellenó mi taza y la de Natsuki y sin decir nada se retiró, quedando así nuevamente solas en la habitación. Continué tomando té hasta que no aguanté un minuto más, comencé a exigirle a Natsuki un poco más de cooperación de su parte. Le pedí que me llevara con Saeko o de lo contrario, me retiraría por donde vine.

- "_Tranquila ojousama, creo que ya casi..."_

- "_Ya casi qué, has estado haciéndote a la misma desde que entré a esta casa y sólo hemos estado bebiendo este raro té..."_

Natsuki se sonrió y fue hasta este momento que comprendí que había caído en una trampa. El té, ¡Dios mío! El té tenía algo, fue disimulado muy bien por el sabor dulzón del té pero estaba adulterado. Aventé la taza al suelo y me levanté horrorizada, el canino a mis pies se levantó de pronto y se dirigió al lado de su ama, Natsuki sólo se limitó a observar la escena, no dijo ni hizo nada. Al estar en pié, comencé a sentirme muy mareada y empecé a gritar el nombre de Saeko, pedí ayuda, pedí auxilio, pero todo comenzó a nublarse, perdí el conocimiento.

- "_Shizuru..." - _Esa voz_ - "Shizuru-ojousama..."_

Alguien me estaba llamando, al abrir los ojos me encontraba reposando en una cama que no era la mía, un cuarto que no era el mío tampoco, aún así todo me parecía muy familiar. Tokiha-han estaba a mi lado, sus ojos violeta me miraban con cierta consternación, pero al notar que había recuperado el conocimiento se vio un poco más aliviada.

- "_Shizuru-ojousama, me ha asustado mucho, por un momento pensé que no despertaría nunca"_

- "_¿Qué sucedio Tokiha-han?"_

- "_Perdió el conocimiento en la habitación de su padre"_

- "_No lo recuerdo... ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí, has sido tú?"_

- "_No ojou, ha sido Natsuki-kun"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_Cuando usted se desmayó en el omiai, ella le cargó y le trajo hasta su habitación"_

- "_No... recuerdo" - _¿Qué es esto?

- "_Descanse señorita"_

- "_¿Dónde está Natsuki?"_

- "_Afuera de su habitación"_

- "_¿Puedo verla?"_

- "_Sabe que su padre se enojaría si la ve adentro de su cuarto ojou"_

- "_Tienes razón. El omiai... fue un fracaso, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Sí que lo fue, Mikado-han se fue furioso"_

- "_Eso es... bueno"_

No comprendo, ¿qué esto? ¿dónde estoy? Esto es muy extraño, siento que todo esto me es familiar, no comprendo nada pero todo me resulta conocido. Esta habitación, Tokiha-han quien incluso habla y se ve igual que la de mi tiempo... ¿Pero este no es mi tiempo? ¿Dónde rayos está Natsuki? En eso estaba, cuando alguien entró a mi habitación por la ventana, la silueta que se veía en la oscuridad no era otra, sino Natsuki misma.

- "_Ojousama, ¿despertaste?"_

- "_Natsuki, te tengo dicho que no me llames así"_

- "_¿Cómo entonces?"_

- "_Tú sabes cómo, dímelo"_

- "_¿Matsumae-sama?"_

- "_No"_

- "_Mmm, Shizuru entonces"_

- "_Tampoco"_

- "_Koishii"_

- "_Eso está mucho mejor..."_

- "_Shizuru no debemos..."_

- "_Shhh, ¿no querrás que Tokiha-han nos interrumpa verdad? Pórtate bien y quédate a mi lado toda la noche"_

- "_¿Toda la noche?"_

- "_¿No me lo prometiste? Esta noche tú y yo..."_

- "_Shizuru..."_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Bueno he ahí el ShizNat... ¡No se quejen, todavía voy calentando la idea en la cabeza! (que no es lo mismo que caléntandome la cabeza con la idea del ShizNat) La continuación de esta bizarra historia en el próximo episodio, no se lo pierdan... ¡Ah! Recuerden que esta es una historia para toda la familia, si quieren leer material que no instruya nada más que sus calenturientas mentes pues filtren el buscador en la categoría 'M' y lean la que más les llame... (existen unas en inglés muuy buenas lo juro, da envidia el talento de por ahí)  
_

**koishii:** Amor (una traducción más certera sería algo así como 'mi amada', al menos en el contexto de este fic)


	7. Chapter 7

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 7._

Todo comenzó con un beso inocente, recuerdo aquel día como el mejor de mi vida, fue exactamente hace seis meses de eso. Natsuki se encontraba jugando con su nueva mascota, un singular cachorro cuya raza me era desconocida, aunque se parecía a un Akita tenía ciertas diferencias. Se veía tan linda, estaba enseñándole al cachorro a dar la pata, si él obedecía su ama lo recompensaba con un pescado crudo que Natsuki robó de la cocina. El cachorro era igual de testarudo que su ama, emitía unos gruñidos muy curiosos cuando Natsuki le gritaba y también, unos sonidos similares a los de un aullido cuando le pedía el pescado a su ama.

Una de las criadas comenzó a gritar que alguien se había robado la comida, Natsuki se asustó y tomó a Duran, el cachorro, guardando rápidamente el pescado en una bolsa y echó a correr. Preocupada corrí tras ella quien decidió guarecerse en el granero de la casa, la llamé por su nombre y apareció de un rincón del lugar con una mirada asustadiza. Siempre era la misma historia, las criadas le tenían mucho coraje a Natsuki porque ella era diferente a todos nosotros. Natsuki venía de Hokkaido, su origen era el de la tribu Ainu, papá decidió adoptarla al estar ella sola en el mundo. Aparentemente la mamá de Natsuki murió dándole a luz por lo que tenía una nodriza quien se hizo cargo de ella por un tiempo, hasta que papá llegara a la aldea y llevara a Natsuki a nuestra casa de campo de Kyoto.

A pesar de que él la trajo a vivir aquí ha sido tratada injustamente desde su llegada, su condición social es peor que la de un sirviente de la casa, a papá no le gusta verme con ella y mamá parece tenerle mucho coraje también. Quizás la única amiga que Natsuki tiene es Tokiha-han, ella es la hija menor de una de las criadas principales de la casa, la única que se atrevió a desafiar a todos los demás tratando con igualdad a la recién llegada, Natsuki parece haberle cogido gran cariño por ello y yo siempre me he sentido algo celosa por su fuerte lazo de amistad.

Pero dejemos a un lado esa parte oscura de la historia de Natsuki, evoquémonos mejor al momento en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso en aquel granero. Como iba diciendo, la encontré asustada en un rincón del lugar abrazando fuertemente a su perrito, quien parecía no entender el repentino cambio de humor de su ama. Ahí le pedí a Natsuki que se levantara pues no tenía nada que temer, ella me respondió que seguramente sería golpeada en cuanto la descubrieran. Le dije que si Duran se comía el pescado nadie sabría que ella lo tomó de la cocina, pero Natsuki dijo que no importaba si la veían con el pescado o no, la cocinera le echaría la culpa de todas formas.

No le descutí eso último, porque probablemente sería verdad, así que decidí prometerle a Natsuki que si alguien intentaba ponerle un sólo dedo encima se las vería primero conmigo, Natsuki protestó. Ella no quería involucrarme en sus problemas y alegó que no entendía el por qué de mi interés en una criatura de tan baja categoría como ella. Al verle así, herida, humillada, rabiosa; no pude evitar el confesarle la razón de mi consternación, lo hacía porque la amaba. No mentí en ello, mi sinceridad pudo ser percibida por la hija de Ezochi, cuya mirada se encontraba turbada ante mi declaración.

Natsuki respondió que lo que sentía no debía ser, no podía ser; entonces no me lo pensé dos veces, le tomé por la fuerza el brazo y le robé un beso, ahí en el granero. Ese granero fue testigo de muchos actos más entre nosotras, no sólo hablo de besos, ni abrazos, ni confesiones o palabras de amor. Sino de escenas mucho más trascendentales que esas, hablo de mi primera vez con Natsuki, en todo. ¿Era acaso la situación en la que ella se encontraba un factor determinante para que yo me enamorara de Natsuki? O quizás eran esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa piel tan blanca que tantas veces acaricié los que me volvían loca. La respuesta a esa pregunta no la tuve nunca, pero en realidad tampoco importa mucho, lo único importante aquí era que Natsuki me amaba también, me lo dijo muchas veces y me lo demostró también. Éramos muy felices...

- "_Shizuru"_

- "_¿Qué pasa Natsuki?"_

- "Ese _Mikado parecía un buen partido, ¿no lo crees?"_

- "_A mí no me gusta para nada"_

- "_Shizuru..."_

- "_Habla mucho y sólo dice disparates, empezó con un 'eres muy hermosa' y le siguió con un 'soy asquerosamente rico'..."_

- "_Debe serlo para que tu papá lo propusiera para yerno"_

- "_Sí bueno, hace falta más que dinero para enamorarme"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_En serio"_

- "_Pero Shizuru, en unos meses más cumplirás dieciséis años, escuché decir entre las criadas que tu mamá deseaba tener un nieto"_

- "_¿Y qué piensa hacer Natsuki al respecto?"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_Claro, ¿no me vas a embarazar?"_

- "_Sh... Shi..."_

Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar bien mi nombre, se veía tan linda toda sonrojada y mortificada, que no pude evitar el darle un beso en la mejilla para intentar mitigar su verguenza. Ambas sabíamos que lo que dije era imposible, aunque no niego que el intentarlo era también divertido. Un hijo, en realidad siempre me han gustado más las niñas, una niña como Natsuki, con sus hermosos ojos y su cabello cobalto. Aunque probablemente esta niña fuera más parecida a mí, siendo yo del tipo dominante, ¿pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Seguramente estas ideas vinieron a mi mente por una sóla razón, estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada, pero esa relación tenía más de un motivo para no continuarse.

Cuando estaba con Natsuki perdía la noción del tiempo, últimamente le perdía más, las sospechas de que algo pasaba entre nosotras comenzaron a darse primero entre los criados, finalmente llegaron a oídos de mamá, pero ésta como toda madre las negó de inmediato. Sin embargo la duda ahí estaba, aunque ninguna de nosotras se había percatado de todo esto. Tan así que cada vez nuestros encuentros en el granero se iban dando más seguido y no sólo eso, comenzamos a prolongar las sesiones en interminables horas de entrega entre las dos. Esa ocasión en especial, cuando Natsuki comentó lo del embarazo, no noté que no estábamos solas en el granero, había una persona más ahí...

*******

- "_Shizuru despierta"_

- "_Saeko..." - _La voz de Saeko me ha levantado.

- "_Te has quedado dormida en el piso, anda levántate"_

- "_¿Qué ha pasado?" - _Pregunté.

- "_¿No recuerdas?"_

Recuerdo haber venido a buscarte, recuerdo haber visto a Yuuki-han en la puerta, recuerdo haber tomado el té con alguien; pero después de eso todo es muy confuso. Saeko, ¿por qué te apareces ahora? ¿Por qué vistes esas ropas tan extrañas?

- "_Nao me dijo que te desmayaste después de tomar el té que ella preparó"_

- "_Yuuki-han, ella..."_

- "_Se siente muy apenada por lo que ocurrió, en cuanto vio que perdiste el conocimiento subió a buscarme"_

- "_Saeko ¿tú estás bien?"_

- "_Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo"_

- "_No, es decir, tú no te has presentado a los ensayos..."_

- "_¿Te preocupa que la obra salga mal? Te prometo que en cuanto regrese me pondré al día"_

- "_Eso no me importa para nada, tú sabes a lo que me refiero"_

Saeko no respondió y de momento recordé la razón de nuestra repentina separación de hace algunos días. Su nombre era Kuga Natsuki, la muchacha que fue conmigo al matsuri en vez de Saeko, la persona que me recibió en esta casa y que aparentemente ahora ya no se encuentra. Miré fijamente a Saeko, sus ojos tenían su tonalidad avellana, su cabello también era negro, eso significaba que estaba con Saeko y no con Natsuki.

- "_Natsuki" - _ Dije para mí, aunque el rostro de Saeko se transformó en una mueca indescriptible.

- "_Ella no está aquí, se ha ido"_

- "_Saeko, por favor, dime la verdad"_

- "_Mai-san está aquí, vino a buscarte"_

- "_Saeko" - _Llamé una vez más, necesitaba aclarar este asunto, necesitaba escuchar la verdad de sus labios.

- "_Natsuki-sama..." - _ Finalmente Saeko comenzó a hablarme de Natsuki, lamentablemente...

- "_¡Shizuru-ojousama! ¿Te encuentras bien?" - _Tokiha...

- "_Me encuentro perfectamente Tokiha-han, no tenías por qué venir hasta aquí"_

- "_Son las ocho de la noche señorita, no es propio de una dama estar fuera a estas horas" - _¿Ocho de la noche?

- "_Ya, continuaremos esta charla... ¿Mañana Saeko?"_

- "_Mañana Shizuru-ojousama, te prometo que tendrás tus respuestas"_

- "_Kuga-sama" - _Interrumpió Tokiha _- "Dile a tu señora que la próxima vez no seré tan amable como lo estoy siendo ahora"_

- "_Le daré sus saludos también Tokiha-san" - _ Respondió Saeko con la cabeza baja.

- "_Bien, hora de irnos Ojou" _

- "_Buenas noches Saeko"_

- "_Buenas noches... Ojousama"_

En el camino de regreso a casa Tokiha-han se la pasó dándome una lección acerca de lo mal que me había comportado, me reclamó el hecho de que haya aprovechado su salida del hogar para que yo me escabullera como un ladrón a casa de los Kuga. Fue mi hermano el que le dijo en dónde me encontraba, de no ser así ella hubiese dado aviso a la policía para que movieran cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarme. Esto último se me hizo algo exagerado, pero así era ella y yo no la iba a cambiar.

- "_Ojou, he tenido que avisarle a su padre de lo que está ocurriendo aquí"_

- "_¿A mi padre?"_

- "_Estará aquí a primera hora"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Sé que todo esto usted lo hace por rebeldía, pero tiene que empezar a madurar y actuar como una Fujino"_

- "_Sí, sí, sí..." _ - No tengo madre pero tengo a Tokiha-han, ¡qué fastidio!

Así que mi padre iba a dignarse a venir a ver a su olvidada familia de Kyoto, me pregunto qué mosca le picó al consejero principal del primer ministro de Japón para recordar que tiene una casa y una familia, bueno, hijos en Kyoto. Una sonrisa burlona adornó mi rostro en todo el camino a casa, aunado a una actitud cínica que le atribuí al misterioso té de Yuuki-han. Tengo la extraña sensación de que ese dichoso té me había convertido en una persona diferente, era yo pero no me sentía como yo. ¿Tiene sentido lo que dije? A veces ni yo misma me comprendo.

En cuanto llegamos a casa le di un golpe a Nobu por soplón, Tokiha me preparó mi baño y decidí que una ducha con agua caliente era todo lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba para eliminar ese venenoso té. Cuando me estaba bañando, descubrí que en mi cuerpo había aparecido una marca que hasta hoy en la mañana no existía. En el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo al nivel de la cintura justo a un lado de mi ombligo, una marca había aparecido, parecía como un moretón aunque se encontraba rojizo, ¿si entienden a que clase de marca me refiero verdad? Ignoro cómo me la hice o quién fue el autor de tal atrevimiento, ¿habrá sido Natsuki o quizás la misma Saeko? Mientras Yuuki-han no haya metido sus manos en mi persona todo iba bien, aunque el misterio todavía continúa.

*******

- "_Es una lástima que Mai se haya aparecido cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes"_

- "_Te he dicho que la eliminemos pero eres tú quien se opone"_

- "_Todavía no me encuentro con muchas fuerzas para enfrentarme a Mai, Yushkep kamuy"_

- "_¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una cobarde?"_

- "_Debe ser parte de la personalidad de Saeko-chan"_

- "_Debo reconocer que has perfeccionado bien tu camuflaje, ni la misma Kamuy Fuchi se dio cuenta de tu presencia"_

_- "..."  
_

- "_Seta, estoy en casa"_

- "_Duran, ¿seguiste a Shizuru hasta su casa?"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_¿Qué ocurrió?"_

- "_Su padre estará aquí por la mañana"_

- "_¿Algo más?"_

- "_La marca de Kinashut ha salido"_

- "_¿Kinashut? Tienes serios problemas poy Seta, mira que dos deidades en tu contra no ponen la balanza a tu favor"_

- "_Si no me equivoco Kinashut fue convocado por los Fujino para protección de los Matsumae, ¿no Seta?"_

- "_Aunque sólo las mujeres de la familia pueden manejarlo, creo que ellos le llaman Kiyohime"_

- "_Curioso nombre para una deidad, ¿no te parece poy Seta?"_

- "_Kiyohime no es rival para nosotros, Seta"_

- "_Cierto Duran, Kiyohime no podrá protegerlos en esta ocasión. Yo los mataré a todos, es una promesa"_

- "_¡Kanpai poy Seta!"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** De nuevo he caído en el encanto de Kiyohime, a pesar de que uno de los animales que menos me gustan es pues, la culebra (llámese víbora, boa, serpiente, etc), por alguna extraña razón no concibo una historia de Mai_-_Hime sin Kiyohime. Debe ser el encanto de este animal o qué se yo, tal vez sea parte de la personalidad de Shizuru y punto. A propósito ya llevo 7 capítulos, ¡siete! se suponía que éste iba a ser mi último capítulo y no tuve los cojones de acabarlo... A veces me pregunto de dónde saco tanta fumada... _

**Kanpai!:** ¡Salud! (una de mis frases favoritas antes de un buen tequilazo)

**Kinashut:** Se supone que es un dios que tiene la capacidad de controlar a las serpientes, las cuales se pensaban que ocasionaban la mayoría de las enfermedades de los Ainu (¿ven como las serpientes son mal vistas en más de una cultura? Lo irónico es que forman parte del símbolo de la medicina...)


	8. Chapter 8

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 8._

Fue en ese granero, lo recuerdo tan nítido como si hubiese pasado ayer. Ahí, en la casa de los Matsumae una hija de Ezochi, una huérfana, una olvidada, la última Ainu con vida de la tribu de Ookami... Mi nombre es Seta, ese fue el nombre que mi madre me dio antes de morir, en su último aliento de vida ella pronunció mi nombre y le imploró a Yushkep, la patrona de los partos, que por favor me cuidara en su lugar. Yushkep, avergonzada por no poder hacer nada para salvar a mi madre, prometió ahí en su lecho de muerte el proteger a su hija.

Fue así como obtuve todo conocimiento Ainu de la viva voz de la deidad Yushkep, quien en forma de cántico me instruyó sobre nuestras creencias, nuestra cultura, nuestro estilo de vida. ¿Por qué ella y no otro miembro de la tribu? Mi clan, que estaba al borde de la extinción por la frenética búsqueda de expansión y abuso de nuestras tierras por la ambición de un nuevo gobierno que nada tenía que hacer con nosotros, estaba casi desaparecido. Ninguno tenía tiempo para una huérfana, salvo mantenerla con vida, hasta que un día Matsumae Yoshihiro, el han de Hokkaido, arrivó por última vez a nuestra isla. Yo no sabía por qué, nunca se me fue dicho, tampoco se me preguntó, no tenía opción... él me llevó a su hogar de Kyoto para vivir como una sirvienta más de los grandiosos Matsumae.

Llegué como una intrusa, una marginada, una aborigen; el trato de los Matsumae para mí fue denigrante, hubiese preferido mil veces que Yoshihiro me matara en Hokkaido, en vez de continuar mi tortura en su territorio. Kyoto, un lugar extraño, un clima diferente, gente educada y refinada, gente mala. Se burlaron de mí, de mi incapacidad para hablar su idioma, los criados me daban golpizas por no saber comer como ellos, rasgaron mis ropas por no parecerse a las suyas, degradaron mi origen y fui conocida desde ese entonces como Natsuki, la Ezo. Mi nombre fue reemplazado, mis ropas fueron cambiadas, mi lenguaje fue distorsionado, mi origen fue olvidado.

Sólo hubo una persona que me trató bien, su nombre era Mai, la hija menor de la criada principal de la casa, la única quien con su calidez logró emerger de mí la poca humanidad que me quedaba, la única también quien se ocupó de enseñarme su idioma y costumbres, para evitarme menos castigos. Mai era amable, pero no tenía autoridad, sólo una enorme simpatía por la hija de nadie que había llegado a la casona de los Matsumae. Los Matsumae, quienes presumían provenir de uno de los clanes más famosos del Japón, aunque a ninguno le vi nada de grandioso, salvo una persona, la hija mayor de la familia, Matsumae Shizuru.

Cuando llegué al mundo de Japón, era ignorante de la situación político-social que se desarrollaba en esos tiempos, debo confesar que hasta la fecha me sigue valiendo un comino. Para mí no había más mundo que Ezochi, más mundo que el Ainu, más mundo que el de los Ookami. Si nuestras costumbres fueran como las de los Wajin, mi nombre sería tal vez ese, Ookami Seta. Pero no, mi nombre fue olvidado al igual que mi clan, en las montañas más inhóspitas de Hokkaido; para convertirme en Matsumae Natsuki.

A pesar de llevar el apellido Matsumae, no había gran diferencia entre un perro y yo. El trato que recibí de todos los miembros de la casa fue similiar al que se le daba a un perro vagabundo, sólo era una más. ¿Por qué ese era mi destino? No lo supe, no en ese momento al menos, pero hubiese preferido no saberlo nunca.

Pero me he desviado de la parte central de esta reminiscencia, evocaba a Matsumae Shizuru en toda su magnificencia, con todo su esplendor. Nunca antes mis ojos habían visto una criatura tan hermosa, tan diferente a mí, parecía una diosa como las que me describía Yushkep, actuaba como tal. Shizuru deambulaba seguida de una escorta, a pesar de su corta edad cargaba con un aire de grandeza que ninguno de los demás miembros de la familia poseía. Shizuru era única, Shizuru era una diva, Shizuru sería mía.

¿Pero cómo una criatura como yo que no era más que una aborigen, una basura inmunda; podría hacer que una diosa como ella se fijara en mí? La única forma que se me ocurría en mis días infantiles era que, si Shizuru era el sol que iluminaba el día de los wajin, yo me convertiría entonces en una luna que irradiara un brillo similar al que ella poseía, una luz que llamase la atención de mi diosa de ojos rojos. Ese sería mi camino de ahora en adelante, pulirme cual diamante en bruto para llamar la atención de mi adorada diosa. Era pretencioso de mi parte, lo sé bien, llegar a un lugar extraño y cual ladrón tratar de robarse la joya más preciada del lugar. Sí, Shizuru era tan hermosa que sus padres sabían que con seguridad podrían conseguirle un marido de un nivel social mucho más elevado que el de ellos. Lo que ellos no sabían es que la hija de Ezochi se llevaría antes que nadie el tesoro más preciado de los Matsumae.

A casi cien años de ese día, aún sigo llevándome el tesoro más preciado de los Matsumae, el primogénito, el heredero de su cultura, su heredero; cuando éste llegase a la edad de quince años yo personalmente, me encargaría de que ese fuese el último de sus días. ¿Pero cuál ha sido el factor desencadenante de que un perro como yo, una recogida, una olvidada, una cualquiera, una nadie; mordiera la mano que le dio de comer? Pareciera como si hubiese sido ayer...

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Qué pasa Shizuru? No has vuelto al granero, me evitas la mirada, ni siquiera pisas el mismo suelo que yo, ¿acaso, he hecho algo que te moleste?" - _Necesitaba una respuesta.

- "_No"_

- "_Entonces no comprendo" - _ No debí preguntar.

- "_Voy a casarme"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_Un hijo de la familia Ogasawara, él va a desposarme"_

- "_No puedes casarte"_

- "_¿Por qué no?"_

- "_¿Qué pasa con nosotras?"_

- "_¿Nosotras Natsuki?" - _Aún lo recuerdo, las palabras de Shizuru..._ - "No existe un 'nosotras'" - _...como si fuese ayer.

- "_¿Qué dices? No puede ser"_

- "_Natsuki, lo que tuvimos fue muy bonito pero, ¿no creerás que una Matsumae, una descendiente de una gran línea de poderosos señores feudales, seguiría jugando al amor con una aborigen, verdad?"_

- "_Jugando al amor..." - _Eso dijo.

- "_Tú ni siquiera tienes nombre, más que el que nosotros te pusimos..." - _Shizuru continuó con su humillación _- "No eres una de nosotros, jamás lo serás, eres una impura..."_

- "_¡Esta impura te deshonró!" - _Repliqué entre llantos.

- "_Ah, eso" - _Me miró como quien mira al mendigo_ - "Yori-kun está enterado de eso, está dispuesto a salvar la honra de la familia al casarme con él"- _Así fue, así empezó todo...

- "_¡Shizuru, Shizuru!" - Le rogué nuevamente._

- "_Te suplico jamás vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre, una basura impura como tú no tiene derecho siquiera a mirarle los ojos a una mujer de mi nivel"_

Dicho esto Shizuru se retiró, Shizuru se fue de mi vida para convertirse en la mujer de alguien más. La humillación no pudo ser peor cuando ella eligió a los sirvientes que le asistirían en su nuevo hogar. Entre ellos se encontraba Mai, quien sería su criada personal, quien guardaría de su señora mientras ésta fuese desposada por Ogasawara. Después de que Mai partiera yo fui expulsada del hogar de los Matsumae. Loca de ira, loca de rabia, enferma de celos, muerta en vida, imploré a los espíritus, supliqué a las deidades, ¡alguien por favor que se compadeciera de esta tonta alma, alguien que no permitiera que ese matrimonio se consumara!

Pero mis llantos fueron inútiles, mi dolor fue insuficiente, mi amargura más grande que este maldito lugar al que fui traída por los Matsumae. Shizuru se casó y nada pude hacer para evitarlo, nada pude hacer para que regresara a mi lado y todo fuera como antes. Viví en la miseria, en la pobreza extrema, pero no por carencias materiales, no. Mi miseria era espiritual, mi desgracia era incomparable, insostenible. A punto estuve de morir, pero un día de la nada, Mai se apareció frente a mí, me llevó casi muerta a la casa de los Ogasawara. En ese lugar fui atendida por las sirvientas a escondidas de los señores. Al estar yo muy débil no sabía en dónde me encontraba, pero en cuanto pude recobrar parte de mis fuerzas pude sentir su aroma en el aire, el olor de Shizuru se encontraba en todo el lugar.

Todos me creían muerta, pero no lo estaba, no aún, no sin antes ver por última vez a Shizuru. En la noche mientras todos dormían me levanté de mi lecho de muerte, me acerqué con gran atrevimiento a la recámara de Shizuru que tal y como era la costumbre, los cónyuges no dormían juntos. Además, Ogasawara-sama no se encontraba en el hogar en esos momentos. Llamé por última vez en mi vida, ese nombre maldito que aún llevo en la piel, desperté a Shizuru y hablé por última vez con ella. No me sorpendió su desprecio, no me destruyeron sus palabras, no me mataron sus respuestas; no se puede acabar aquello que ya está muerto.

Shizuru dijo que era una mujer plena, que ahora sí conocía lo que el amor era y no el juego que nosotras hacíamos. Dijo que esperaba un hijo el cual traería la felicidad y la fortuna para beneplácito de las familias recién unidas. Sin duda alguna este hijo sería bendecido por las plegarias de cada miembro de la familia. La escuché pacientemente, vi sus ojos carmesí por última vez, sin preguntarle le di un beso en la frente, me di la vuelta y partí. Esa no era Shizuru, no al menos la Shizuru que yo amaba o mejor dicho, aquella a quien amé.

Aullándole a la luna cual lobo abandonado, arrastrando mi moribundo cuerpo hacia los bosques recordé mi nombre, recordé mi origen, aquel que los Matsumae a base de mentiras y abusos me hicieron olvidar. Recordé mi lenguaje, el cual fue reemplazado por uno lleno de mentiras y de desgracias, cuyas palabras eran tan falsas como el amor que Shizuru decía profesar por mí. Entonces lo pronuncié, en un aullido de rencor, dije mi nombre Ainu. Entonces se apareció, envuelta en un halo misterioso, una mirada que cargaba el entendimiento, una mirada que no me despreciaba sino todo lo contrario, me devolvió todo aquello que creía perdido. Extendió sus brazos y con sus dedos, sus largos dedos, acarició mis cabellos azulados una y otra vez en un gesto maternal, aquel que se me había negado los últimos veinte años de mi vida. Lloré por última vez en sus brazos, secándome las lágrimas me recordó su nombre, me recordó mi origen, me recordó mi odio.

- "_Seta"_

- "_Yushkep Kamuy..."_

- "_Regresemos a casa"_

- "_No"_

- "_Poy Seta..."_

- "_No sin antes arrancarme del alma este sentimiento, no sin antes borrar de mi mente esos ojos, no sin antes de extinguir esa malévola sonrisa, no sin antes acabar con ella..."_

- "_¿Estás segura que eso es lo que deseas?"_

- "_Absolutamente"_

- "_Seta, el camino que recorrerás no será nada fácil"_

- "_Pagaré el precio que sea necesario para acabar con todos ellos, igual que hicieran con mi tribu"_

- "_Entonces si tan segura estás te diré lo que tienes que hacer"_

Y así fue como mi madrina, mi protectora quien hasta ahora había permanecido oculta en los rincones más recónditos de mi memoria; me dio un regalo, me dio el conocimiento, me dio la eternidad. Invoqué al Inugami, el cual como todo perro fiel, cumplió con su tarea cual hijo obediente. Regresé a la casa de los Matsumae y acabé con todos ellos, no dejé a nadie vivo, ni siquiera a los niños; me había convertido en un monstruo lleno de maldad. No discriminé entre nobles y sirvientes, todos murieron en las fauces de mi Inugami, pero toda esa sangre derramada no era suficiente, aún faltaba algo y ese algo, era Shizuru.

* * *

- "_Saeko"_

- "_Buenos días, Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_¿Vas a acompañarme al colegio?"_

- "_¿Te molesta si lo hago?"_

- "_No" - _Tomando mi mano como ella lo hiciera..._ - "Vamos Saeko"_

- "_Vamos Shizuru"_ - Tú también morirás.

* * *

_**N/A:** Prefiero no opinar sobre esta capítulo, salvo un pequeño detalle, este realto tiene algo de real, es la historia (corregida y aumentada) de una amiga mía, así que prefiero no comentar sobre ello. Ojalá nunca lo lea o probablemente me mate... Je Je Je_

**En nuestro próximo episodio:**

- "_Cada primogénito Fujino muere porque tú..."_

- "_¡Exacto! Cada primogénito Fujino muere porque así lo he decidido"_

- "_Entonces yo..."_

- "_Tú, serás la siguiente. Muere, Shizuru-ojousama"_


	9. Chapter 9

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 9._

De un tiempo para acá, cada vez que cierro los ojos y el cansancio toma mi cuerpo, caigo en un sueño tranquilo y sereno, casi inmediatamente las imágenes comienzan a fluir en mi mente, sueños de una vida que ignoro a quién corresponde. Este sueño es distinto a los otros, en este sueño no veo el rostro de aquella chica de ojos verdes, sino el rostro de un hombre de aspecto severo. En el sueño el hombre y yo sostenemos relaciones sexuales, pero el acto es de lo más torpe que nunca antes había visto. En todos los otros sueños, en los que estoy con ella, la situación es garrafalmente diferente. A nadie le he dicho sobre estos sueños pero hay ocasiones en los que despierto excitada, feliz, con una extraña humedad entre mis piernas. Avergonzada me lavo antes de que Tokiha entre a mi habitación, ya sea para darme los buenos días o para abrir la ventana de mi cuarto. Esta ha sido la razón por la que me levanto mucho antes que ella.

Pero este sueño que más bien es una pesadilla, no inspira en mí ni la más mínima sensación de gusto o agrado, este hombre es tan tosco, tan burdo, que me da asco el seguir presenciando tal aberración. En el sueño el hombre se levanta y se retira, en el sueño lloro. Lo curioso aquí es que cuando me levanté, mis ojos estaban mojados, las lágrimas eran reales. Me sentía sucia, por alguna extraña razón me sentía usada, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que aquello no había sido real no podía evitar el tener ese pensamiento. Tomé una baño esta mañana tratando de eliminar cualquier impureza, tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios, tratando de olvidar aquello.

Me relajé en la bañera, cerré los ojos y pensé en Saeko, en un desesperado intento por olvidar ese mal sueño que tuve. Saeko quien sin saberlo, levantaba los suspiros de muchas de mis compañeras de instituto, ellas negaban esto rotundamente puesto que Saeko no pertenecía al mismo origen que todas nosotras. Sin embargo, he notado las miradas que todas ellas le dan, sobre todo Kyoko-han, su compañera de reparto, su pareja en la obra. Cuando está actuando con Saeko he notado que todas las líneas de amor las dice con un doble significado, se le declara a Saeko descaradamente pero la otra ni en cuenta de ello. Saeko es simplemente muy inocente para notar esas sutilezas, eso es algo que me gusta de ella.

Pero nuevamente estoy aquí pensando cosas raras sobre mi amiga, porque Saeko es mi amiga, ¿no? Eso somos, sólo eso y no debo pensar en ella de otra manera, ¿pero de qué otra manera puedo pensar en Saeko? ¿De la manera como en los sueños que tengo desde hace varios días? O quizás con el asco y repugnancia que aquel hombre me ha hecho sentir en ese sueño. No, eso es imposible, aún si Saeko me tocase como él lo hacía en mi sueño, tengo la certeza de que no sentiría la misma aversión. Estoy segura de que si Saeko y yo, Saeko y yo...

- "_Ojousama"_

- "_¡Tokiha-han!" - _Grité sobresaltada_._

- "_¿Qué estás haciendo allá adentro? Si continúas en la bañera se te arrugará la piel y tu prometido no estará muy complacido"_

- "_En un momento más estoy fuera" - _Dije para evitar que ella entrara al cuarto de baño.

- "_Se le hará tarde Ojou"_

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Nuevamente siento ese calor en mi cuerpo, al estar pensando en cosas que no deben ser, no pueden ser; al estar pensando en Saeko. Pero claro, fui traída nuevamente a la realidad, Tokiha me recordó que estoy comprometida y que tarde o temprano tendría que casarme y vivir en el mundo real, en vez de soñar un mundo diferente en donde yo...

- "_¿Qué es esto?"_

La marca, aquella que me saliera todavía anoche, sigue ahí. Esa extraña figura que ahora se veía más roja que morada, inclusive pareciera tener una forma. ¿Es una clase de espiral? No comprendo muy bien su apariencia, aunque tal vez sean ideas mías; lo mejor será que salga del baño y me vista para ir al colegio. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude puesto que, tal y como Tokiha dijera, estaba retrasada para llegar a tiempo al colegio. Apurada bajé las escaleras para llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde una vez más Tokiha me reprendiera por lo tarde que se me estaba haciendo, me entregó mi bento y proseguí mi camino rumbo a Hanamachi Gakuen.

No me había alejado ni una sóla calle cuando una silueta familiar se apareció frente a mí, una estudiante cuyo uniforme de marinero pertenecía a la escuela pública de Kamo; esta persona no era otra sino Saeko. Mi sorpresa inicial no pudo ser disimulada, mi alegría mucho menos, Saeko me dio los buenos días y juntas nos encaminamos a mi colegio, dejando a un lado el pensamiento de que ella probablemente sería reprendida por sus maestros al llegar tarde a clases. Cogí la mano de Saeko, quien apretara la mía en cuanto nos tocamos, nos sonreímos y seguimos nuestro camino juntas. Dejando atrás lo ocurrido el día anterior, dejando atrás mis extraños sueños, dejando atrás la marca en mi cuerpo y también, ignorando que los ojos de Saeko tenían una tonalidad aceituna en vez de avellana.

El día se me hizo eterno, las clases pasaron lentamente y la espera me estaba matando. Antes de separar nuestros caminos, le recordé a Saeko su promesa de contarme todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella asintió la cabeza y prometió que en cuanto el ensayo acabara yo obtendría mis respuestas. A la hora de la comida, decidí alejarme de la muchedumbre para disfrutar del descanso a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, el cual debido a la época del año parecía más muerto que nada. El invierno ha comenzado en Japón y nuestros uniformes han cambiando junto con él.

No sentía hambre sino una anticipación a lo que ocurriría el día de hoy, algo dentro de mí me indicaba que este día sería muy diferente a los demás. Lo que Saeko me tuviera que confesar sería seguramente un paso hacia adelante en nuestra relación. Apoyé la cabeza en el tronco del viejo árbol y entré nuevamente en un extraño sopor, para finalmente volver a soñar con imágenes que lejos de aclarar mi mente me llenaban de confusión. Fue así como en mi sueño, una chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello cobalto, vestida con ropas extranjeras, me veía con una mirada llena de desprecio. Esta muchacha tenía a su lado un lobo negro con unos ojos rojizos, ambos se acercaban lentamente hacia mí. Traté de mover mi cuerpo pero no pude lograr movimiento alguno, simplemente me quedé ahí paralizada del terror, poco a poco, ellos me cerraron el paso y entonces...

- "_¡Fujino-sama!"_

- "_¿Eh?" - _Me quedé dormida en el árbol, ¿quién se atrevió a levantarme? _- "Kyoko-han"_

- "_Disculpe que le moleste Fujino-sama, pero me preguntaba si usted sabía algo sobre Kuga-han"_

- "_¿Kuga-han?" - _ Saeko.

- "_Es que no hemos ensayado juntas y la obra está a la vuelta de la esquina, además están los rumores"_

- "_¿Rumores?"_

- "_No me haga mucho caso Fujino-sama, pero he oído por ahí que los papás de Kuga-han..."_

- "_¿Qué tratas de decirme?"_

- "_Shinohara-han dice que Kuga-han es huérfana"_

- "_¿Huérfana?"_

- "_Nosotras pensamos que la razón de su salida de la obra es porque tuvo que ser transferida a otro colegio..."_

- "_Eso no es verdad, yo he visto a Kuga-han esta mañana y dijo venir al ensayo de esta tarde"_

- "_¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría!"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Disculpe que le haya molestado Fujino-sama, no me haga caso, los chismes son así"_

- "_Buen día, Kyoko-han" _- Kuga-han... huérfana...

La expectación no me dejó concentrarme en nada más, este sin duda alguna, sería el día definitivo. Saeko era huérfana, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese rumor, al inicio lo negué rotundamente pero ahora... Si lo pienso detenidamente Saeko nunca habla de sus padres, vive sola y nunca la he visto acompañada de alguna persona adulta, salvo Kuga Natsuki quien es... ¿Su todo? El darle vueltas al asunto comenzaba a darme dolor de cabeza, sólo Saeko respondería mis preguntas, sólo Saeko me explicaría qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosostras y lo que me pasaba a mí.

La hora llegó, el encuentro finalmente se dio, las estudiantes de Kamo llegaron juntas como todos los días y acompañadas de su sensei. Entre ellas, claro está, se encontraba Saeko. El júbilo de mis condiscípulas no se hizo esperar, en cuanto vieron entrar al salón a Kuga-han todas corrieron a abrazarla y decirle que les daba mucho gusto el verla sana y salva. La sóla presencia de Saeko rechazaba de inmediato la bola de chismes que habían corrido últimamente en el colegio; a lo lejos, Saeko me dirigió una sonrisa a mí y no a ellas. Por supuesto, esto no fue notorio para ninguna de ellas sino fue algo que quedaba entre nosotras.

Finalmente el ensayo terminó, todas las participantes de la obra se fueron retirando una a una, hasta que sólo quedamos Saeko, Ayumi-sensei y yo. Ayumi-sensei recalcó el hecho de que Saeko llevaba un retraso muy serio en comparación de las demás, sin embargo el talento, la buena memoria de Saeko y su empeño, la hacían ponerse al día sin mayor contratiempo. Aún así, Ayumi-sensei pidió que Saeko se quedara un poco más, preguntándome si yo no tenía mayor inconveniente al quedarme también, obviamente le dije que no. Así fue como ensayamos dos horas más de lo convenido, aunque valió la pena, puesto que ahora yo era Julieta y Saeko, era Romeo.

Al terminar el ensayo, Ayumi-sensei nos dijo que podíamos retirarnos a nuestras casas a descansar y que mañana continuaríamos nuevamente, ella se quedaría un rato más para cerrar todo el edificio e irse a su casa posteriormente. Saeko le dijo que ella lo haría, que con mucho gusto le ayudaría a revisar a que nada quedara tirado en el salón para que sensei pudiera irse a descansar primero, después de todo, era culpa de ella que sensei se hubiese quedado también. Ayumi-sensei iba a replicar pero yo la interrumpí, le dije que yo me quedaría también, que no había ningún problema en que sensei se fuera dejándonos a nosotras dos a cargo, después de todo, ¿no por eso me había sacado del club de té?

- "_Pensé que no se iría nunca" - _ Dijo Saeko, quien se encontraba recogiendo algunos objetos que las chicas dejaron tirados en el piso, en su prisa de retornar a sus casas.

- "_Tu argumento fue bueno"_

- "_No mejor que el tuyo mi Julieta" _

No sé por qué pero me sonrojé como idiota, el estar a solas con Saeko ahora no estaba ayudando de mucho que digamos. Su presencia se sentía diferente, al estar a su lado, aún sin verle a los ojos me sentía ligeramente retraída. La voz de Saeko en cambio, se escuchaba más segura, más madura incluso, su andar también se veía diferente. Tratando de romper la tensión que se estaba formando entre nosotras, empecé a comentarle lo que había estado escuchando en los últimos días en la escuela.

- "_¿Sabes? Las chicas han estado corriendo un rumor desde que desapareciste de los ensayos"_

- "_¿Qué rumor?" - _Preguntó Saeko sin mayor interés.

- "_Ellas dicen que eres huérfana"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Ni siquiera parpadeó _- "¿Y qué más han dicho?"_

- "_Bueno, también he oído que tu papá era un periodista muy popular en Tokyo..."_

- "_Eso es verdad"_

- "_No me lo habías dicho nunca"_

- "_No tiene la mayor importancia de hablar de alguien que ya no existe"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_¿Sabes cual era su nombre?"_

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Mi padre era Kuga Takashi, un escritor de una columna en un diario de Tokyo quien decía tener en su poder el secreto del emperador Hirohito en las manos..." _

- "_¿De qué estás hablando?"_

- "_Tu padre, quien era consejero principal del primer ministro supo que había un reportero que estaba haciendo mucho ruido en un diario local... Así que decidieron eliminar a mi familia, en caso de que alguien más supiera lo que él"_

- "_Mientes"_

- "_Ojousama, sé testigo de la terrible masacre que todo ser humano puede cometer"_

Saeko se dirigió hacia mí, me sujeto con rudeza el rostro y me besó. Mas este beso no era como ninguno de los que en mis sueños habíamos intercambiado, sino era un beso lleno de amargura y de dolor, un beso que me supo a sangre y lágrimas. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba fuera del colegio Hanamachi, a decir verdad ni siquiera estaba en Kyoto, me encontraba nada más y nada menos que frente a la famosa torre de Tokyo. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Acaso este era parte del poder de Natsuki? Porque me queda claro que la persona que me besó no fue Saeko, sino ella, sus ojos esmeralda y ese cabello cobalto habían aparecido nuevamente ante mis ojos...

- "_¡Mamá, papá!" - _Esa voz.

- "_Oi, Saeko-chan no te retrases o te perderás"_

- "_Sí papá"_

Saeko corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba, tratando de alcanzar a sus padres quienes estaban a escasos metros de donde yo estaba parada, no sé que fue lo que me sorprendió más, el hecho de que haya viajado de un lugar a otro y aparentemente, en el espacio tiempo o el hecho de que Saeko me traspasara cual fantasma. Saeko no vestía su serafuku de Kamo, sino uno completamente diferente al de la escuela de Kyoto, vestía un sailor fuku de color negro y de manga larga, Saeko se veía más joven que ahora, si mis cálculos no fallan, Saeko debe tener alrededor de unos catorce años.

Los padres de Saeko le toman la mano y juntos caminan lejos de donde yo me encuentro, intenté gritarles para ver si me podían escuchar, pero fue inútil, mi voz nunca salió de mi garganta. Cuando intenté alcanzarlos tampoco las piernas me respondieron y cuando lo hicieron, no los encontré. Estaba sola, perdida y desorientada en un lugar que no era mi casa.

- "_Ahora entiendes lo que se siente estar en un territorio que no es el tuyo" - _¿Quién?

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Hn"_

-"_¿Qué has hecho con Saeko? ¡Te exijo que me expliques lo que está ocurriendo aquí!"_

- "_¡Anda! Pues vaya que te salió lo Matsumae al final"_

- "_¿Matsumae?"_

- "_Pero arreglaremos ese pendiente a lo último, ahora es tiempo de que conozcas la historia de tu amada Saeko"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres? ¡Natsuki, Natsuki!" _

Se fue, dejándome sola en esta oscuridad. Matsumae dijo, me pregunto qué tiene que ver el origen de mi familia con todo esto. Seguí caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegué a una casa, cual fantasma traspasé las paredes y conseguí entrar. Cual fuera mi sorpresa puesto que esta casa era la de los Kuga; Saeko se encontraba haciendo su tarea en la sala de estar, mientras que su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Por más que busqué por todas partes no pude encontrar al papá de Saeko, probablemente no había llegado de trabajar.

Me acerqué a Saeko y comencé a observarla, traté inútilmente de llamar su atención para que ella me escuchara, fue en este momento cuando entendí que sólo era un espíritu que vaga en las memorias de Saeko y cual espíritu, no tenía voz ni nada. Me quedé a su lado, después de todo era la única a la que conocía en este mundo tan diferente al que Natsuki me trajera. Tokyo, nunca pensé que llegara a conocerle de esta forma, vagando en el tiempo, pero así fue. Miré a Saeko de reojo, se veía muy diferente a la Saeko que conozco, esta versión de Saeko era mucho más alegre, sonríe todo el tiempo y sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad.

La madre de Saeko ha salido de la cocina para pedirle ayuda a su hija, quien al parecer no tiene hermanos, al menos en eso Saeko no me mintió. Ellas se encontraban en la cocina, riendo cual madre e hija hicieran normalmente, al dirigirme hacia donde las risas provenían, noté que la puerta principal fue abierta silenciosamente. Al principio no le tomé importancia, pues supuse que era el padre de Saeko, pero cuando un hombre que no era Takashi-han entró a la casa Kuga, el pánico inundó mi ser, peor aún cuando dos hombres más entraron con él. Lo que sucedió después no me lo esperaba, dos de aquellos hombres se fueron como animales sobre Saeko y su madre, el otro comenzó a romper todo lo que veía a su paso.

Empezaron los gritos, los llantos, las reclamaciones, los interrogatorios; a punta de golpes torturaron y mutilaron a la mamá de Saeko. Le preguntaban por las notas de su esposo, ella respondió que ignoraba a lo que se referían. Uno de los sujetos, el que parecía ser el líder, tomó a Saeko y le estropeó la cara, cuando terminó le dijo a la mamá de Saeko que si no le decía la verdad, su hija pagaría las consecuencias. La mamá de Saeko suplicó entre lágrimas que no tocaran a su hija, que ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, que si dinero querían no eran ricos.

El hombre perdió la paciencia y continuó golpeando a Saeko, quien tenía el rostro irreconocible puesto que se encontraba bañado en sangre. El líder comenzó a amenazar una vez más a las Kuga, diciendo que Takashi nada podría hacer para ayudarles puesto que se encontraba muerto. La mamá de Saeko no le creyó, dijo que eso no podía ser cierto, pero el hombre le tiró una cartera al rostro, me supongo que era la billetera del papá de Saeko. Uno de los hombres le sugirió al líder que acabaran con esto de una buena vez, puesto que al parecer sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo. El tercer individuo sugirió que se divirtieran con ellas antes de matarlas, puesto que sería una lástima no disfrutarlas y desperdiciar sus vidas. El líder asintió, en ese momento yo tambié grité.

En mis ojos, frente a mis ojos, vi como violaron a la madre de Saeko entre los tres; mientras que Saeko comenzaba a insultarles una y otra vez. Uno de ellos se volteó y le dijo que ella sería la siguiente, Saeko dijo que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente hombre para ella. A sus ojos ellos solo eran unos vulgares asesinos, unos perros de Fujino; eso dijo. El líder de los tres, sacó una navaja y con ella... Con ella le despojó de la visión a mi amada Saeko...

- "_No entiendo"_

- "_¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" - _Natsuki...

- "_¿Por qué me enseñas esto?"_

- "_Para que entiendas el por qué"_

- "_¿El por qué?"_

- "_El por qué del odio de Saeko, hacia ustedes"_

- "_¿Qué dices?" - _Saeko, ¿me odia?

Natsuki desapareció, para aparecerse frente a Saeko, la Saeko de las imágenes. Natsuki comenzó a encargarse de los hombres uno a uno, disfrutando el momento en que les arrebatara la vida. Una sonrisa macabra adornó su rostro mientras les daba una paliza, aunque la palabra masacre, quedaba mejor en la descripción del cuadro. Natsuki y su perro, mutilaron a los individuos uno a uno, dejándolos con vida para verlos agonizar en sus últimos momentos. Murieron desangrados, en su lecho de muerte la maldijeron pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Se acercó a la madre de Natsuki y le cerró los ojos, no había nada que hacer por ella. La voz de Saeko se escuchó a lo lejos, estoy segura que Natsuki pensaba que estaba muerta también.

- "_Por favor..."_

- "_¿Sigues con vida?" - _Respondió Natsuki _- "¿Vas a suplicar por tu vida tú también?"_

- "_Ayúdele a mi madre"_

- "_No hay nada qué hacer por ella, ha muerto"_

- "_No... imposible..."_

- "_Vaya espíritu el tuyo, estás a punto de perder la vida y todavía tienes fuerza para hablar"_

- "_No espíritu..."_

- "_¿Hn?"_

- "_Sino odio puro"_

- "_¿Tan así?"_

- "_No me importaría condenar mi alma al infierno, si pudiera regresar y destruir a los Fujino" - _Saeko...

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Pero eso no es posible..."_

- "_¿Qué dirías si yo te doy la oportunidad de condenar tu alma?"_

- "_¿Acaso vienes del infierno?"_

- "_¿Aceptas o no?"_

- "_Aún no me has dicho qué debo aceptar"_

- "_Yo te daré la oportunidad de vengarte, pero tú serás mi vasalla de ahora en adelante"_

- "_¿Y ellos?"_

- "_Tus padres están muertos, si no te apresuras en darme una respuesta, los alcanzarás pronto" - _Natsuki se acercó a Saeko y continuó _- "Aunque te advierto, que en las condiciones en las que te encuentras, tu espíritu jamás encontrará el descanso eterno"_

- "_Tu nombre..."_

- "_Yo soy Natsuki"_

- "_Natsuki-sama"_

- "_¿Es ese un sí?"_

- "_Todo lo que yo tengo se lo daré a usted, a cambio de vengarme de ellos..."_

- "_Bien" - _Natsuki tomó la mano de Saeko y con un cántico, un perro grisáceo se apareció junto a ellas_ - "Este es tu inugami, este perro es igual que el mío y tú de ahora en adelante, me perteneces tanto como él a ti"_

Saeko se puso de pié y recuperó todas sus fuerzas de la nada, el enorme lobo color negro devoró los ojos de Saeko, los cuales se encontraban en el piso. Ambos perros comenzaron a aullar y Saeko abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su cabello cambiaba a una tonalidad azulada. Natsuki no se veía por ningún lado, sólo los perros y Saeko estaban en la habitación. Saeko se limpió parte de la sangre del rostro con la manga del serafuku negro, miró a su alrededor y se despidió de su madre. Caminó hacia la puerta, miró una última vez la habitación y después de eso, salió de la casa.

Seguí a Saeko fuera de la casa, caminé a su lado por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, Saeko ya no poseía el serafuku sino una indumentaria completamente diferente. Llevaba en su cuerpo los ropajes que yo viera en aquella extraña que me cubrió de la lluvia con su paraguas, aquella extraña que sólo se refirió a ella misma como Kuga. Aquella extraña entonces era ella, era Saeko, era Natsuki, era mi verdugo.

- "_Ya comprendes" - _Una voz de la nada, una voz familiar.

- "_No del todo" - _Respondí con sinceridad.

- "_El por qué yo te dijera que para Saeko era su todo" - _Recitó Natsuki.

- "_¿Cómo saben que fue mi padre el culpable de tal acto?"_

- "_Tu padre ordenó el asesinato de los Kuga"_

- "_¡Eso es una mentira!" - _Protesté.

- "_Ojousama, durante los últimos cien años he aniquilado a todos los de tu calaña, pero puedo asegurarte que tu padre ha sido el único que se lo merece"_

- "_¡Mientes! ¡Tú nos odias porque tu amada te dejó!" - _Natsuki se quedó callada, me miró con incredulidad, se sonrió y continuó su letanía.

- "_Luego entonces sí recuerdas tus orígenes... Interesante"_

- "_Mi tío, el hermano mayor de mi padre, murió a los quince años de edad en un accidente"_

- "_Sí, accidentalmente le clavé los colmillos en la garganta, ¿no te lo dijeron tus papás?"_

- "_Cada primogénito Fujino muere porque tú..."_

- "_¡Exacto! Cada primogénito Fujino muere porque así lo he decidido"_

- "_Entonces yo..."_

- "_Tú, serás la siguiente. Muere, Shizuru-ojousama"_


	10. Chapter 10

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 10._

Este era mi fin, así debía acabar todo, la venganza que el hambriento inugami de Natsuki comenzara hace casi cien años, terminaría con mi vida de esta manera. Puedo entender el odio de Natsuki, puedo perdonarlo incluso, pero a ti, Saeko, ¡a ti!

- "_¡Ya basta Natsuki!" - _Alguien a lo lejos.

- "_Tú"_

- "_Te dije que no te acercaras a Shizuru-ojousama"_ - Tokiha.

- "_Mai..."_

- "_Han sido demasiados asesinatos, demasiados ya..."_

- "_Tú siempre te interpones en mi camino Mai"_

- "_Y siempre lo haré, mientras tu sed inútil de venganza no acabe, Natsuki"_

- "_Shizuru deberá pagar"_

- "_¿Por qué? ¿Ella que culpa se tiene de los pecados que sus ancestros hayan cometido?"_

- "_Es una Matsumae, la primogénita que debo eliminar"_

- "_Estás siendo injusta"_

- "_Ellos lo fueron conmigo también"_

- "_Razonar contigo es inútil, te has convertido en un espíritu de venganza que no escucha razones"_

- "_¿Qué harás entonces?"_

- "_Acabaré contigo de una buena vez Seta. ¡Kagutsuchi!"_

Tokiha, quien para mí no era otra sino una sirvienta, una cuidadora; se paraba desafiante frente a Natsuki. Un halo rojo la rodeó y de la nada una criatura enorme se apareció frente a nosotras, Kagutsuchi dijo ella, una especie de dragón con una espada clavada entre sus enormes fauces. Era una bestia simplemente colosal, con un aire tan majestuoso que inducía terror con tan sólo uno de sus sonidos guturales. Natsuki ni siquiera se veía inmutada ante tan increíble monstruo, sólo se limitó a sonreírse y llamó a su inugami, el cual respondía al nombre de Duran.

Duran se apareció a espaldas de su ama, pero era muy diferente al Duran que yo veía a lado de la hija de Ezochi, este antes perro, se había convertido en un monstruo gigantesco también, un enorme lobo de color negro y de ojos rojos como el fuego. Ambas criaturas, Duran y Kagutsuchi, se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro, emitieron gruñidos y sonidos ensordecedores que de no ser porque nos encontrábamos en una especie de dimensión paralela, hubiésemos sido escuchados en todo el país.

- "_Esto será divertido Mai, la última vez recuerdo haberte dado una paliza"_

- "_¡Ja! Creo que los años comienzan a afectarte Seta, puesto que la paliza te la he propinado yo"_

- "_¿Lista?"_

- "_Siempre"_

Ambas criaturas comenzaron sus ataques, Kagutsuchi lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra y cada vez que abría su hocico emitía un sonido de dolor; probablemente debido a la espada que tenía clavada entre sus fauces. Duran por su parte, atacaba con rayos de cristal a Kagutsuchi, los cuales se derretían entre las alas de la bestia. Simultáneamente, Tokiha y Natsuki peleaban la una contra la otra en una lucha mercenaria, una lucha que llevaba casi cien años de duración. La eterna batalla del bien contra el mal.

- "_¡Mai! Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste con Shizuru y conmigo hace cien años"_

- "_Seta..."_

- "_¡Fue culpa tuya, todo fue tu culpa!"_

- "_¿Mi culpa dices? Tú para empezar nada tenías que hacer con meterte entre las sábanas de mi ojousama"_

- "_Nos acusaste, pusiste a Shizuru en mi contra, ¡te odio!"_

- "_Yo no puse a nadie en tu contra Natsuki, fuiste rechazada por Shizuru pero no por las razones que tú crees" _

- "_Tú y tu maldita lengua wajin, ensuciaron la mente de Shizuru y le pidieron que se alejara de mí"_

- "_¡Esa relación era un error! Natsuki tú..."_

- "_¡Yo amaba a Shizuru y ella a mí!"_

Natsuki dejó de pelear, inclusive las bestias se quedaron expectantes del súbito cambio que hubo entre sus amas, ambos monstruos cesaron sus ataques. Los ojos esmeralda de Natsuki, se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, una imagen que con seguridad nunca esperé ver de ella. Algo que tampoco creía ver en los ojos violeta de Tokiha era que también éstos se encontraban llorosos. Tokiha intentó dialogar con la hija de Ezochi.

- "_Natsuki, te lo dije antes, tú nunca has querido comprender el corazón de los humanos"_

- "_¿Y tú sí lo comprendes? Kamui Fuchi..." _

- "_Lo que hice en el pasado fue para reparar un error que nada tenía que ver con Shizuru y tú"_

- "_¿Un error? Le dijiste a los Matsumae que ella y yo nos veíamos a escondidas en el granero, ¡Tú lo hiciste, no lo niegues!"_

- "_Y al igual que tú, por intervenir, he sido condenada a vivir eternamente esta estúpida venganza entre tú y los Matsumae"_

- "_No te preocupes, cuando pierdas la vida en mis manos, no tendrás por qué regresar a pelear contra mí"_

- "_Seta..."_

- "_¡No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre ainu!"_

- "_Tú y Shizuru eran..."_

- "_¡Ya basta ustedes dos!" - _¿Quién?...

De la nada una figura entró a la dimensión en donde nos encontrábamos, la última persona que me esperaba ver de entre todas en este sitio. Mi padre, Fujino Nobutora había hecho acto de presencia en mi vida nuevamente, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes.

- "_Fujino-sama" - _Exclamó Tokiha.

- "_Esa es..."_ - Dijo Natsuki.

En las manos de mi padre se encontraba un instrumento que nunca antes había visto, en sus manos una singular naginata se encontraba. Papá sonrió maliciosamente y apuntó hacia donde yo me encontraba, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando aquí le pregunté a mi padre el motivo de su presencia en este lugar y el cómo demonios había logrado ubicarnos.

- "_Shizuru, esta naginata ha sido heredada de generación en generación por los Fujino"_

- "_¿Naginata?"_

- "_Nosotros, los descendientes de los Matsumae hemos sido maldecidos por esa criatura que ves ahí" - _Refiriéndose a Natsuki_ - "Por eso, en un intento desesperado por romper la maldición, unimos fuerzas con los Fujino, ellos nos han entregado esto para protegernos"_

- "_¿Eso?" - _Respondí con incredulidad.

- "_Fujino-sama, no es tiempo aún..." - _Intentó inútilmente Tokiha de detener a mi padre.

- "_Shizuru, sólo el primógénito de cada generación puede hacer uso de Kinashut"_

- "_¿Kinashut? Padre no comprendo nada" - _¿De qué está hablando?

- "_Pronto lo entenderás" _

Mi padre, apuntó el arma hacia mí y con ella me atravesó el vientre, un dolor indescriptible invadió mi cuerpo, el cual iba perdiendo sus fuerzas poco a poco. Instintivamente, puse mis manos hacia donde la herida había sido provocada, cuando me llevé las manos al rostro, estaban empapadas de un líquido color carmesí el cual emanaba sin control de mi cuerpo. Comencé a sentir mucho frío, caí de rodillas, grité con mi último aliento el nombre de mi padre, pedí ayuda, pero nadie hizo nada. Pude sentir como perdía el control de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que perdía el sentido de la vista, todo se volvió negro y entonces le vi por primera vez.

Una enorme serpiente de seis cabezas se apareció frente a mí, este coloso comenzó a hablarme, me dijo que su nombre era Kinashut, pero que había sido bautizado como Kiyohime por la familia Fujino. Kiyohime, recuerdo haber pronunciado su nombre entre mis estertores de muerte, Kiyohime me dijo que tomara la naginata, que con ella acabaría con la maldición de los Matsumae, que con ella me vengaría de la hija de Ezochi. No sabía de qué hablaba esta criatura pero lo que sí sabía, era que si no hacía lo que me pedía moriría sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Sin preguntar, sin perder más el tiempo, tomé con mis últimas fuerzas la naginata causante de la mortal herida que poco a poco, me llevaba a mi agonizante fin.

- "_Kiyohime" - _Pronuncié, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad desaparecía de mi alrededor.

- "_Esa es..." - _Escuché a Tokiha.

- "_Esa es Kiyohime, nuestra deidad protectora" - _Papá respondió.

- "_Hn, lo he dicho antes, con Kiyohime o sin ella yo les quitaré la vida a todos los Matsumae" - _Natsuki...

- "_Tú..." - _Dije_ - "Tú te tienes la culpa de todo"_

- "_Adelante Shizuru, mátame si eso es lo que deseas, no importa cuánto lo intentes puesto que yo ya he muerto"_

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Ya no era yo_ - "¡Muere!"_

La lucha comenzó, Tokiha se hizo a un lado y Duran se lanzó sobre Kiyohime para proteger a su ama de lo que sería un ataque mortal. Ambas bestias hicieron que la dimensión temblara con sus voces y sus ataques, ambas bestias eran increíblemente poderosas, ambas bestias luchaban hasta la muerte; pero no sólo ellas. Un odio indescriptible comenzó a llenarme el alma, apunté la naginata hacia Natsuki y la dirigí en un ataque que de haberle dado, le hubiese herido de muerte. Pero Natsuki no se quedó ahí para recibirlo, con una velocidad impresionante se apartó del lugar y apareció a mis espaldas riendo.

- "_Hay una diferencia muy grande entre alguien que lleva cien años luchando y alguien que apenas comienza"_

- "_¡Aléjate!" - _Aterrorizada, lancé la cuchilla de la naginata hacia mi agresora

- "_Vaya, parece que ustedes traen en la sangre el uso de ese artefacto"- _Dijo Natsuki después de esquivar mi ataque nuevamente.

- "_¡No te me acerques más!"_

Agité de un lado a otro la naginata en dirección de Natsuki, todos mis ataques fueron inútiles, ninguno acertó al blanco. Natsuki sólo se reía a cada fallo mío y esquivaba sin contraatacarme, yo por mi parte seguía tratando de arrebatarle la vida, aunque si me preguntan de dónde me salió tanto odio hasta ahora me cuestiono lo mismo. Natsuki se cansó de jugar conmigo y tomó la naginata con tan sólo dos de sus dedos, diciendo que nuestra pelea esperaría un poco, puesto que ella tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien más. Se dirigió a mi padre con la naginata en sus manos, traté de detenerla pero un círculo de hielo me rodeó, aprisionándome y restringiendo todo movimiento de mi parte.

Tokiha gritó aterrada, le suplicó a Natsuki que se detuviera pero Natsuki sólo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fría con esos ojos esmeralda. Le imploré a Kiyohime que detuviera a Natsuki, pero Duran la detuvo con sus enormes fauces enterradas en una de las cabezas. Tokiha entonces llamó a Kagutsuchi, quien obedientemente se fue sobre Natsuki, pero de la nada, una enorme red de telaraña lo aprisionó y limitó todo movimiento de la bestia.

- "_Yushkep" - _ Dijo Tokiha.

- "_Hola Mai, tanto tiempo sin vernos" - _Yuuki-han, debí haberlo imaginado.

- "_Suéltame, sabes que esta pelea es un error"_

- "_¿Qué puedo yo hacer? Natsuki es mi ahijada, tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca"_

- "_¡Yushkep!"_

- "_¡A callar las dos! ¡Shizuru, observa cómo le quito la vida al miserable de tu padre!" - _ Gritó Natsuki.

- "_¡Papá!" - _Exclamé desgarradoramente.

- "_Este hombre, este miserable hombre pagará con el precio de su vida el dolor que le ocasionó a Saeko..."_

- "_¿Saeko? Te refieres a la hija del idiota de Kuga?" - _Comentó papá_ - "¿Todo esto fue por lo de los Kuga? Ahora lo comprendo todo"_

- "_¿Qué comprendes viejo?"_

- "_Por supuesto, la razón de tu aparición en esta época, estaba seguro que vendrías hasta que Shizuru tuviera un hijo, pero te has adelantado por la muerte de Kuga"_

- "_Saeko y yo tenemos un pacto"_

- "_¿Así que te aprovechaste de la situación para venir a exterminarnos?" - _Alegó papá riendo.

- "_¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, viejo?"_

- "_Tú" - _Natsuki gruñó cual perro rabioso _- "Mírate nada más, buscando pretextos para clamar nuestra sangre, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que hagas te devolverá lo que has perdido, al igual que esa chiquilla quien es tu protegida, matándome no recuperará a sus padres"_

- "_Tal vez, pero nos desharemos de una escoria como tú"_

- "_Shizuru no te amará por eso, ¡Shizuru, libera a Kiyohime!" - _Ordenó papá.

- "_Padre..."_

- "_Libera el odio de cien años, libera el poder de Kinashut"_

- "_¡A callar viejo!"_

La naginata que Natsuki tenía en sus manos le cortó la garganta a mi padre, su sangre bañó el rostro de la hija de Ezochi, su sangre bañó el arma que se supone, sería la única esperanza de la familia Fujino para detener a este monstruo lleno de sed de venganza. La naginata que se supone se me confió para proteger a los Fujino, la naginata que no supe utilizar, no a tiempo al menos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, un odio inmenso corrió por mis venas y un poder como nunca antes había sentido inundó mi ser.

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Grité con todas mis fuerzas _- "¡Acabaremos con esto de una buena vez!"_

- "_Veremos"_

Kiyohime se liberó de Duran, aventándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía; la naginata que Natsuki tenía en sus manos comenzó a arder, haciendo que ésta la aventara al piso de inmediato. Caminé a paso lento hacia donde ambas se encontraban, derritiendo a mi paso la prisión de hielo que Natsuki me pusiera anteriormente; instintivamente Natsuki retrocedió ante mi presencia. Tomé la naginata y apunté con decisión hacia donde Natsuki se encontraba.

- "_Así es Shizuru, así es como esta historia debe acabar entre nosotras"_

- "_¡Natsuki, Shizuru, deténganse!" - _Gritó inmovilizada Tokiha.

- "_¿Estás lista, Natsuki?" - _Hablé sin un dejo de emoción en mi voz.

- "_Desde hace cien años Shizuru"_

- "_Ataca entonces"_

Nuestros ataques comenzaron uno a uno, mi naginata era movida de un lado a otro con mayor habilidad que antes, mientras que ahora Natsuki, trataba de contraatacar mis movientos que se iban volviendo cada vez más precisos. Duran sufría igual que su ama, puesto que no buscaba cómo hacer para que Kiyohime dejara de acorralarlo de un lugar a otro. La sonrisa de Natsuki había desaparecido, sólo quedaba el rostro serio de un demonio que tomaba la vida de los demás sin considerar sus sentimientos antes.

Natsuki, Saeko, a las dos prometo darles el descanso que tanto anhelan; es mi deber como la heredera de una dinastía tan antigua en Japón, el regresarlas a ambas a donde pertenecen. Juré con todas mis fuerzas que las enviaría al infierno a ambas, ignoro de dónde me salieron tales pensamientos pero así era la situación, yo sería la primera en derrocar al inugami de Ezochi. Aún si eso significaba, perder mi propia humanidad en el intento.

Natsuki no buscaba que hacer, estaba perdida ante mis ataques, finalmente logré arrinconarla y apunté la naginata a su cuello. En la mente sólo me pasaba una y otra vez el cómo ella hiciera lo mismo con mi padre hasta hace unos minutos, por lo tanto, era mi deber tomar venganza por aquella muerte tan fría que ella realizara. Me miró a los ojos, un rostro suplicante que me imploraba la muerte, Natsuki quería morir por mis manos, lo sabía bien. Por supuesto que yo estaba más que dispuesta a cumplirle su más anhelado deseo, así que con un giro del arma, agité la naginata en dirección a la garganta de Natsuki, pero el último golpe fue detenido por alguien, Tokiha y sus extraños aros en las muñecas protegieron a Natsuki.

- "_¡Ya para Shizuru-ojousama, basta a las dos!"_

- "_Tokiha" - _Dije mirándola con reprobación.

- "_Mai"_

- "_¿Es esto lo que ambas desean? ¿Matarse la una a la otra?"_

- "_No" - _Respondí con frialdad_ - "Sólo quiero tomar la vida de esta impura"_

- "_Shizuru..." - _Respondió Natsuki con dolor en la voz y en el rostro.

- "_Esta impura es Saeko, ¡reacciona Shizuru-ojousama!"_

- "_No importa, Saeko deseaba tomar mi vida también, así que supongo que es justo que pague el precio de su osadía" - _Volví a decir con frialdad.

- "_¿Lo has olvidado, verdad?" - _Miré despectivamente a Tokiha, considerando la opción de matarla a ella también por su atrevimiento_ - "La razón por la que ustedes se separaron"_

- "_La razón..."_ - Dije casi en trance.

Entonces recordé, entonces mi memoria me llevó al día en que Natsuki y yo nos encontráramos por última vez en el granero. Después de eso volví a mi recámara en donde mi madre me esperara con los brazos cruzados, su mirada lo decía todo pero aún así fingí demencia.

- "_Madre..." _- Lo que sea que fuese a decir fue cortado abruptamente por una dura bofetada en el rostro.

- "_Eres una descarada"_

- "_Pero madre..."_

- "_¡Cómo pudiste revolcarte con ella... con eso!"_

- "_¡No le llames a Natsuki de esa forma, no te lo permitiré!"_

- "_¡Ja! Te atreves a desafiarme... ¿por eso?"_

- "_¡Madre!" - _Nos vimos la una a la otra retadoramente, ambas conteniendo nuestras lágrimas y ambas estudiando las reacciones de la otra, finalmente he sido yo quien rompió el silencio_ - "¿Quién...?"_

- "_La hija menor de Tokiha, me lo ha dicho todo"_

- "_Mai-han"_

- "_Sí, ¡Mai-han me dijo que mi hija es una cualquiera, que te revuelcas en el granero con esa cosa!"_

- "_¡Cuida tus palabras cuando te refieras a Natsuki, mamá! ¡Esa cosa es mi amada!"_

- "_¿Tú amada, Shizuru?" - _Esas palabras _- "¿Crees en el amor?" - _ Mamá estaba dispuesta a romperme el corazón de ser necesario, con tal de mantener el buen nombre de su apellido.

- "_Creo en lo que siento por Natsuki"_

- "_Esa bastarda nada tiene que hacer entre nosotros, es una recogida, una ingrata, una pervertidora"_

- "_¡Pero yo la amo!"_

- "_¡Esa relación no puede ser!"_

- "_¿Por qué? Porque temes a la humillación de que la sociedad descubra que tu hija es una..."_ - No me dejó terminar, volvió a abofetearme y con mayor fuerza que antes.

- "_¡No sólo es eso!"_

- "_¿Por qué madre?" - _No pude contener las lágrimas en esta ocasión _- "¿Por qué la odias tanto?"_

- "_Te lo he dicho Shizuru, si te veo con ella nuevamente, ¡la mato!"_

- "_No me dejas más opción madre, huiré con ella antes de que eso ocurra y si la matas, ¡moriré junto con ella!"_

- "_Shizuru no seas ridícula"_

- "_¿El amor te parece ridículo, madre?"_

- "_Eso no es amor, no puede serlo de ninguna manera"_

- "_¿Qué es entonces?"_

- "_Es una aberración"_

- "_A veces no te comprendo madre"_

- "_Bien, en vista de que no entiendes razones te voy a decir el por qué de mi odio a esa bastarda a quien dices amar tanto" _

De la voz de mi madre a quien solía amar tanto, salieron las palabras más horribles que nunca antes había escuchado de sus labios. Los insultos más denigrantes, las palabras más duras, las expresiones más despectivas; todos ellos dirigidos para los ezochi. Pero lo peor fue cuando se refirió a mi padre, a él quien nunca estaba en la casa y esta vez no era la excepción. Mamá dijo que en uno de los viajes de negociación con los yezo en la isla de Hokkaido, papá conoció a una mujer de la tribu que le robó toda su atención. El clan le entregó a la mujer a cambio de un tratado de paz entre los wajin y los ezochi, mi padre faltó a su palabra, él lo único que quería era poseer a la mujer y nada más. Esta mujer era la mamá de Natsuki, lo que significaba que ella y yo, que ella y yo...

- "_Somos hermanas" - _Rompió el silencio Natsuki.

- "_Sí Seta, tú y Shizuru-ojousama son medias hermanas" - _Completó Mai.

- "_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" - _Me preguntó Natsuki entre lágrimas.

- "_Porque te conozco, sé bien que para ti eso no hubiera tenido ninguna importancia, pero para mí..." - _Respondí a Natsuki.

- "_Mai..." - _Natsuki se dirigió a Tokiha, en búsqueda de algún error en lo que acababa de confesarle.

- "_Lo lamento Natsuki, has sido tú quien nunca quiso escucharme"_

- "_¡Nooo!"_

El pasado regresó a mi mente, llevándome al día en que esperaba el nacimiento de mi primer hijo, el primogénito de los Ogasawara. Pero ese día, ese fatídico día, Natsuki arrivó a la casa, tomando la vida de todo aquel que se cruzara a su paso, tomando la vida de los Ogasawara, de los pocos Matsumae y también de Mai-han. Cuando vi a los ojos de Natsuki, ya no quedaba nada de aquella mujer a quien yo amaba, era otra persona. Ella había cambiado, ambas habíamos cambiado. Natsuki clavó sus garras en mi vientre, eliminando toda posibilidad de que el primogénito sobreviviera, dejándome moribunda en el piso.

- "_¿Recuerdas mis últimas palabras?" _- Le pregunté a Natsuki.

- "_No"_

- "_¿Recuerdas lo último que te dijera en aquella ocasión?" - _Insistí.

- "_Son mentiras"_

- "_Te lo dije, te lo dije Natsuki"_

- "_Shizuru..."_

- "_Dije que te amaba"_

Por alguna extraña razón, mi vientre comenzó a sangrar, justo como estaba cuando mi padre me enterrara la naginata en el cuerpo. Es como si Kiyohime hubiese perdido su poder y ahora que ya no estaba conmigo, me dejara morir en este lugar. Supongo que era parte del contrato con Kinashut, una vida por otra, sospecho que al no tomar la vida de nadie él se llevaría la mía consigo. Acaricié por última vez el rostro de Natsuki, el cual había cambiado por el de Saeko.

- "_Shizuru perdóname..."_

- "_Saeko..."_

- "_Dejé que el odio tomara mi cuerpo, mi alma y tú..."_

- "_No digas más, sólo dime una cosa. ¿Me amas?"_

- "_Siempre te he amado Shizuru"_

- "_Eso es... todo"_

Después de eso todo fue muy confuso, todo se volvió negro, no recuerdo bien qué fue lo que ocurrió, sólo que de momento las voces se escuchaban a lo lejos. Entre las sombras un niño se me apareció, un niño con una sonrisa malévola y de cabello blanco se apareció de la nada y me ofreció una nueva oportunidad para encontrarme con Natsuki.

- "_**Shizuru-hime"**_

- "_¿Qué pasa?"_

- "_**¿Esa mujer de verdad te amaba, no?"**_

- "_Yo también la amaba"_

- "_**Mira que llenarse las manos de sangre de gente inocente no es una labor sencilla"**_

- "_Sí, Natsuki es testaruda"_

- "_**¿Qué dirías si te diera una nueva oportunidad?"**_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_**Una oportunidad para que estén juntas nuevamente"**_

- "_¿Es eso posible? Aceptaría de inmediato"_

- "_**Piénsalo bien Shizuru-hime, porque el trato que te ofrezco hará que tú y tu amada se enfrenten en una cruel lucha por toda la eternidad"**_

- "_Pero, ¿volveré a verla?"_

- "_**Seguro que sí, mi princesa"**_

- "_Entonces conoces la respuesta..."_

- "_**Nagi, ese es mi nombre"**_

- "_Llévame con ella, Nagi"_

- "_**Será un placer, princesa"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**INUGAMI**

_Capítulo 11._

Tantos recuerdos lleva mi cuerpo, tantos recuerdos guardo en mi corazón, pero cuando miro hacia atrás no son sino sólo eso, recuerdos. Las memorias de un pasado que no se puede cambiar, un pasado que no puedo olvidar. A cincuenta años de ese evento, mi vientre luce la cicatriz de la herida que mi propio padre me provocara con la naginata que se encuentra guardada como uno de los tesoros más preciados por la familia Fujino. Sin embargo, para mí los tesoros más significativos de entre todos los que la familia posee son sin duda alguna, la banda que Natsuki usaba en la cabeza y el espanta ánimas de Tokiha. Ambos los conservo a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de lo que representan, pues son para mí parte de lo que fui, parte de lo que soy.

- "_Obaasan, ¿qué ocurrió con el inugami?" - _Preguntó con toda su inocencia infantil mi nieto.

- "_Supongo que volvió a donde pertenecía, posiblemente se retiró a descansar después de un largo periodo de actividad"_

- "_¿Nunca le volviste a ver obaasan?" - _Preguntó mi nieta Shizuru.

- "_No. El inugami, Natsuki, Tokiha, Yuuki e incluso Saeko, salieron de mis vidas"_

- "_¿Saeko-han también?" - _Insistió Shizuru-chan.

- "_Sí, Saeko también"_ - Respondí casi en un suspiro.

- "_¿Murió...?"_

No, Saeko no murió, todo lo contrario, cuando abrí los ojos ella se encontraba ahí. Tokiha, Natsuki, Yuuki-han y las bestias; todos se habían marchado. Como pude traté de incorporarme, la herida que la naginata me provocara se encontraba seca, de hecho me encontraba en la casa de los Kuga. Saeko me preguntó que si me encontraba bien, a lo que respondí con una afirmativa, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

- "_Saeko" - _ Llamé su atención para que me dirigiese la mirada nuevamente_ - "Lo que dijiste antes, ¿fue verdad?"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_¿Me amas?" - _¿Qué podría yo hacer? Quería escuchar nuevamente de los labios de mi amada su confesión, aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba oír de su viva voz.

- "_Eso no tiene mayor importancia"_

- "_¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

- "_Shizuru, tú estás comprometida" - _Pero eso qué..._ - "Yo no quiero repetir la misma historia, Shizuru casi te mato"_

- "_Pero no lo hiciste"_

- "_Tal vez, pero en mi corazón, Shizuru tú eres la hija de un asesino..."_

- "_Saeko"_

- "_Además no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, no podemos olvidar que hay que vivir bajos las normas de la sociedad..." - _No me digas eso_ - "Natsuki-sama antes de irse me hizo una confesión"_

- "_¿Una confesión?"_

- "_Papá no está muerto, se encuentra con vida en un hospital de Tokyo"_

- "_Saeko tú..."_

- "_Regresaré a Tokyo, a lado de mi padre pretendiendo como que nada de esto ocurrió"_

- "_¿Qué pasa con nosotras?"_

- "_No hay ni hubo un nosotras Shizuru, por favor no me hagas las cosas más difíciles"_

Saeko se dio la media vuelta y esa fue la última vez que le vi. Tiempo después me enteré que ella se casó para intentar salvar el honor de su padre, pero después de eso no supe más. En el fondo sabía que lo que Saeko me dijo tenía algo de verdad, nuestro amor era algo que no podía prosperar, no tenía cabida en este mundo, en esta sociedad tan estricta y tan cerrada como lo es la japonesa. Definitivamente, nosotras no teníamos ningún futuro, aún así yo...

- "_¿Eso fue todo abuela?"_

- "_El inugami nunca más volvió a cobrar la vida de ningún inocente, Shingen-kun"_

- "_Yo pienso que Saeko cometió un error abuela" - _ Shizuru _- "Yo pienso que si ustedes se amaban debieron haber luchado por ese amor con todas sus fuerzas"_

- "_Eso lo dices porque eres muy joven para entender..."_

- "_No abuela, no es por eso" - _La mirada de Shizuru se volvió algo fría en este punto _- "Si yo encontrara a mi persona más importante, le pretegería con mi vida incluso, me aferraría a ese amor con todas mis fuerzas"_

- "_Pero Shizuru, ¿qué pasa si ese amor no piensa igual que tú?"_

- "_No importa abuela, yo haré que entienda mi perspectiva a como de lugar" - _¿Son estas las palabras de una niña?

- "_Pero..."_

Quise objetar, quise decirle muchas cosas a Shizuru del por qué de lo erróneo de su pensamiento, pero lamentablemente fuimos interrumpidas por la mamá de ambos nietos, Shingen y Shizuru, quien les indicó que la comida estaba lista. Nunca más tuvimos esta plática nuevamente pues Shizuru no volvió a visitarme ya que sus papás se mudaron a Fuuka, ahí Shizuru creció lejana a la familia Fujino. Supe que se volvió muy popular ahí, que tenía muchos pretendientes pero ninguno parecía gustarle a mi nieta, los rechazaba sin chistar. Un día recibí una carta la cual debo confesar que todavía conservo entre mis pertenencias.

* * *

**Querida Obaasan:**

No pienses que me he olvidado de ti y de la demás familia que vive en Kyoto, pero como tú bien sabes el trabajo de papá no me permite ir de visita y la gran mayoría de las veces permanezco internada en la escuela de Fuuka. Les pido mil disculpas a todos y espero poder visitarles prontamente. Quería contarte sobre un inesperado pero agradable encuentro que tuve en este inicio de cursos, pero creo que esto es sólo algo que a ti puedo relatarte, tal vez tú entiendas mejor que nadie lo que trato de decirte. Conocí a una chica, su nombre es Kuga Natsuki, ella está en primero y yo en tercero; es tan linda como hosca, es una alumna problemática. Los maestros tienen muchos dolores de cabeza cuando tratan con ella y los alumnos le tienen mucho miedo por su actitud rebelde y a veces, agresiva.

Desde que tuve ese encuentro con ella en el jardín del colegio he intentado ganarme su confianza, nunca antes había conocido criatura alguna que me llamara tanto la atención como lo ha hecho ella. Poco a poco he conseguido ir domesticando al lobo hasta convertirlo en un cachorrito huraño, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que ese cachorrito sólo me obedece a mí. Natsuki se ha vuelto mi amiga y estoy segura que para ella yo soy lo único que tiene en la vida y la única en quien puede confiar. La mamá de Natsuki murió en un accidente automovilístico, pero esto es algo que supe recientemente puesto que ella casi no habla mucho de sí misma. Su padre le envía generosas cantidades de dinero pero no vive con ella, él se casó y formó una nueva familia dejando atrás a Natsuki.

Te preguntarás a qué viene todo esto, el hablarte de ella y no de mí, pues bien he aquí la razón abuela, la verdad es que me siento atraída hacia ella como nunca antes en la vida. Cuando estoy a su lado sólo quiero tocarla y lo hago, aunque sea de broma, aunque sea de juego, pero no puedo evitar estar cerca de ella sin antes haber inhalado el olor de sus cabellos. Yo sé que estos sentimientos están mal, sé que no es lo que debiera ser y a nadie puedo decirle, a nadie excepto a ti. A veces me imagino un mundo en donde sólo estemos ella y yo juntas sin que nadie nos molestara, que nadie interviniera, pero eso no puede ser, eso no existe. Por ahora me conformo con estar a su lado y servirle en todo lo que se le plazca, pero, ¿cuánto más tiempo pasará hasta que ella descubra que mis intenciones no son tan inocentes como las hago parecer? Mas aún, esa extraña estrella roja que sólo yo puedo ver en el cielo...

Lamento haberte molestado con algo tan engorroso como esto abuela, sé bien que tú no apruebas mis pensamientos, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien confiárselos. Ojalá podamos vernos pronto y quizás, con un poco de suerte, convenza a Natsuki de ir conmigo a Kyoto para que la conozcas. Sé que te agradará en cuanto le veas, puesto que ella posee unos ojos tan hermosos que es difícil el quitarle la vista de encima. Espero que te encuentres bien de salud y en cuanto pueda iré a verte.

_F. Shizuru_

_

* * *

  
_

-_ "**Los pecados del padre..."**_

_- "¿Nagi?"_

_- "**Shizuru-hime"**_

_- "¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita después de tantos años?"_

_- "**¿Cómo? ¿No vas a ofrecerme algo de té? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la hospitalidad de una dama de Kyoto?"**_

_- "Se fue junto con tus mentiras, con tus patrañas y tus engaños"_

_- "**¿Engaños? No comprendo"**_

_- "Dijiste que Saeko y yo volveríamos a estar juntas"_

_- "**¿Y no lo estuvieron? Tú estabas destinada a morir debido a la herida llena del veneno de Kiyohime"**_

_- "Pero Saeko..."_

_- "**Prometí que te daría una nueva oportunidad para estar juntas nuevamente, yo cumplí mi parte. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que ella te haya rechazado?"**_

_- "Hubiese preferido entonces morir"_

_- "**Ah, no seas dramática. Tienes una bonita familia y eres la matriarca de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Japón"**_

_- "Para lo que me sirve"_

_- "**Pero bien, esa muchachita Shizuru..."**_

_- "¿Qué hay con Shizuru?"_

_- "**Es una Hime... La marca en su cuerpo señala su destino"**_

_- "¿La marca? ¡Qué demonios le has hecho a mi nieta!"_

_- "**Tranquila obaasan, es parte del trato que tú y yo hicimos, ¿lo olvidaste?"**_

_- "¿Eh?"_

_- "**Tú y tu amada se enfrentarán en una lucha por toda la eternidad..."**_

_- "Me engañaste"_

_- "**No, tu sangre forma parte del trato también"**_

_- "Vas a utilizar a Shizuru... Tengo que advertirle..."_

_- "**Obaasan, ella ha aceptado su destino como Hime. Esa muchacha, la tal Natsuki, tu nieta hará lo que esté a su alcance para protegerla"**_

_- "Pero tú dijiste que sería una lucha..."_

_- "**Al final, ambas pelearán la una contra la otra como estaba predicho, como te platiqué hace cincuenta años"**_

_- "¿Por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?"_

_- "**Vine por tu naginata, supongo que no la necesitas más y dudo mucho que no pienses heredarle a tu nieta predilecta uno de los tesoros de los Fujino. Después de todo, has sido tú quien condenó a Shizuru-chan"**_

_- "Llévate lo que quieras... Aunque supongo que no sólo a eso has venido"_

_- "**Suspicaz como siempre, cierto, he venido a tomar tu vida"**_

_- "Ni siquiera me darás la oportunidad de despedirme de los míos"_

_- "**Has vivido lo suficiente"**_

_- "Eres un desalmado"_

_- "**Tal vez tengas razón y yo no posea alma, pero me siento misericordioso así que te he traído un regalo"**_

_- "¿Aparte de mi muerte?"_

_- "**Cierra los ojos"**_

Cerré los ojos, tal y como Nagi pidió que yo hiciera; sentada en la antigua mecedora que perteneció a mi padre, comencé a sentir que una brisa entraba a la habitación proveniente de la ventana. Un sonido familiar alertó mis sentidos, un sonido que pensé que no volvería a escuchar jamás. El campaneo del espanta espíritus de Tokiha, aquel objeto que yo mantenía celosamente guardado en un viejo baúl, debidamente protegido del yugo inclemente del tiempo. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por mis mejillas y un dedo frío detuvo su andar por mi marchito rostro. Una persona, una mujer, alguien se encontraba de pie a mi lado, alguien que conocía bien.

- _"Natsuki"_

_- "Shizuru-ojousama"_

**INUGAMI**

"_La Leyenda del Ainu inu"_

Fin

* * *

_**N/A: ** Se acabó la tortura, damas y caballeros con esto cerramos un episodio más que esta mente enferma genera. ¿Se entendió? ¿Dudas? No creo, prometí que esta historia no iba a ser tan compleja por lo tanto fue bastante sencilla. Pero como me sobra espacio y en realidad este capítulo fue corto, aprovecho para resolver algunas preguntas sueltas._

**Gatocurioso:** Es verdad, cuando esta historia inicio mencioné que Natsuki era hija del patrón de la casa, en otras palabras, era bola cantada que había un vínculo de sangre ahí. ¿Por qué Mai abrió la boca? Porque Mai es la mejor amiga de Natsuki, porque siempre ha visto por ella; a veces una misma situación no siempre es vista igual. En otras palabras, Mai consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer para detener a Natsuki era delatándola, ¿por qué no intentar antes hablar con Natsuki? ¿Alguien cree realmente que haría caso? Lo de Shizuru es un caso de posesión, el odio de la Shizuru del pasado mezclado con la desilusión de la del presente, por decirle de una forma.

**Terere:** ¿Qué fumé? Nada fuera de lo ordinario, inclusive me hice una prueba hace poco y salió que mi hígado trabaja perfectamente... Ah, pero creo que debieron hacerme una tomografía para ver si ese golpe que me di en la cabeza de niña no me hizo mal... ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso sólo yo sueño con tener una hermana como Shizuru? No respondan...

_ Sólo me resta aclarar un punto más, ¿por qué al final es Natsuki la que le lleva Nagi a Shizuru y no Saeko? Como siempre, lo dejo a su elección pero no sin antes plantearles las siguientes opciones:_

_**1)** Porque Saeko no ha muerto_

_**2)** Porque realmente la que estaba enamorada de Shizuru fue Natsuki y no Saeko_

_**3)** Porque dramáticamente hablando, el final se ve mejor así_

_**4)** ¡Es un ShizNat! No le busquen..._


End file.
